


The Choice Is Yours || YutaxReader (F!)

by AgentLin



Series: Self-Insert Stories [16]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Drugs, Dystopia, F/M, Gen, Humans are basically live stock, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Vampire AU, degrading, i'll update tags as the story progresses, think a bit like Seraph of the End just not all kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: Good behavior goes a long way when a new world order is established within hours and humans wind up at the bottom of the food chain. As luck would have it you were claimed by a vampire named Yuta, so you’re saved in a sense. Many would say you’re in a rather unique situation, and despite its perks it wasn’t really something you asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

“No!”

You tried to break free from the person dragging you into the back of a van. You were actually putting up a decent fight which led to someone else grabbing your legs so you could easily be carried in. Your hands were already cuffed together and a third person pressed a needle into your neck. Moments later you felt drowsy as your hands were chained to the roof of the van.

You noticed you weren’t the only one in the van, a few others there as well, all drugged up like you. It was rare for humans to be given drugs since it would put them out of commission for a day or two, but given the circumstances it made sense. At some point you passed out despite the uncomfortable position, all you dreamt about was the event that lead up to your current situation.

♥♥♥♥♥

It had all happened so suddenly, and so early in the day. You had been sleeping when the emergency alarm blared through the streets. It made no sense, at first you were annoyed before you realized what the siren meant. You stumbled over to the window, seeing people collapsing on the streets below you.

You turned on the TV to see an emergency broadcast informing citizens to stay indoors and to not go outside. Some supposedly dangerous toxins had been released into the air by some unknown group. The news scared you, and from what you saw it felt like the end of the world. Luckily you were already indoors, you lived in an apartment building, and had no plans on leaving anytime soon. You went over and knocked on your neighbors door but no one answered, probably too afraid to. You went back to your place, trying to calm down and figure out what to do, but nothing came to mind. 

It had grown quiet real fast once the siren and broadcast was cut off, but you suddenly heard voices and car engines outside. You looked out a window, thinking maybe it was the military or someone coming to help but you were wrong. You saw other people roaming the streets, grabbing those who were passed out and putting them into black vehicles. They didn’t have any masks on, so whatever was in the air wasn’t affecting them.

You noticed that those who weren’t picking people off the streets were going into nearby buildings and dragging people out. Those who were dragged out screamed before simply passing out, making it clear that going outside would be the end of any fighting. You saw a group enter your apartment building, fear spiking within you, moreso when you made eye contact with someone below.

You ran to make sure your door was locked, then locked yourself in your room. You curled up in the closet, starting to sob. They were coming and you had no idea who they were or what they wanted or what to do. When you heard crashing noises and people screaming you covered your mouth. You continued to sob, screaming into your hand when you heard your front door kicked in. You shut your eyes tight, shaking, hoping that they wouldn’t find you.

You whimpered as you heard footsteps approaching, messing with the door knob before hearing the door get busted open. You screamed into your hand out of instinct, curling up even more. It was quiet and you thought maybe you were safe but then the closet door was opened and you were dragged out. Your eyes shot open and you screamed, trying to hit your attacker. Once you were in your room they let you go.

You scrambled over to a corner, hugging your knees. You didn’t know what to expect, but the fact that your attacker looked like an ordinary person made you feel worse. They seemed amused by you, watching you like you were some child or animal. You sniffled, wiping away your tears, there was no point in crying or screaming.

“Who are you? What do you want?”

“Oh, this one has questions. You don’t need to worry, we’re not gonna hurt you. We’re just here to take care of you.”

“What?”

“Come with me, you’ll be alright.” 

They held their hand out to you, soft smile on their face. You stared at it confused when you suddenly heard screaming from out in the halls.

“Or I can drag you out screaming, the choice is yours.”

You swallowed nervously before reaching out to take their hand, there was no point in fighting. The smile on their face grew and they helped you to your feet. You followed them out, holding their hand, and heading downstairs. You watched as others kicked and screamed, trying to break free but it seemed these attackers were way stronger than any of you.

When you stepped outside you quickly felt dizzy, nearly falling over but the person who had brought you down caught you. They picked you up in their arms, carrying you somewhere.

“Sh, just get some sleep, you’ll be okay. I’ll make sure you’re well taken care of for being so well behaved.”

“Na… name…”

“Xiaojun. You?”

“Y/n...”

You didn’t hear what he said next as you slipped into darkness. You didn’t know how much time passed, but when you woke up you found yourself lying on a bed. You could barely move but you looked around. The room was small, padded white walls with matching tile floors and some lights hanging above. Then you noticed you were dressed in white clothes, your eyes finding the needle in your arm and the other person who was drawing your blood, you didn’t recognize them.

“Ah, you’re awake, sorry, you shouldn’t be.”

“What’s… going…”

“Sh, I was told that you were a good girl, so let’s keep it that way.”

They put an oxygen mask on you and you quickly slipped under again. The next time you opened your eyes you saw that you were still in that small room, all alone this time. You sat up, finding the strength to stand and walk to the door. It was locked, so you looked out the little window. There was another door directly across from you and you could see someone in there walking around. From what you could see the room was similar to yours.

There were others doors on either side of you and across the hall, it seemed rather endless, then it dawned on you. The room was a cell, you and all the others were locked up like prisoners. You wanted to scream, bang on the door, but you knew there would be no point, you’d just draw attention to yourself. Besides everyone else was quiet so it was best to just go with the flow. You sat back down, looking at your clothes, the white certainly gave you chills, but then you wondered who had changed you and that made you feel vulnerable.

There was no way to tell the time while you were in there, so you just waited, for what exactly, you had no idea. At some point you heard a door open in the distance, you got up and went to your window, it seemed you weren’t the only one with that idea. You saw a group of people walking down the hall, one individual was dressed in white, the others in normal clothes. There was some conversation going on but you couldn’t make it out.

The other people started to walk around, one startled you when they were suddenly looking at you through the little glass window. You fell back, eyes glued to them, and when the door opened you crawled back. They walked in, staring down at their wrist, the metallic bracelet they wore projecting a screen, you couldn’t make out the writing but you recognized the picture of you. Whoever this was they read off a number, and then your name, your age, your blood type, where you were found and a bunch of other details about you.

Hearing all that, you started shaking again, back pressed against the wall. The person knelt down in front of you, screen gone. They were about to grab you when the other one in white came in, interrupting. You were already terrified, but hearing that apparently you were reserved, didn’t make you feel any better. The two then left, leaving you alone once again. You waited a while before you were calm enough to get up and look out the window again.

The group seemed to be gone and now other people dressed in black were roaming the halls. You could see a few doors open, the rooms empty. Then you saw someone in black carrying someone dressed like you out of a cell, they were completely knocked out. The words that you were _ reserved _ kept ringing in your ear, and you wondered when those in black would come for you. You didn’t have to wait long before the door to your room opened again, you didn’t know what to expect but what you got was somewhat comforting.

“Hello again.”

“Xiaojun?”

“You remember? How sweet, now I’ve been told you’ve been a good girl.” You nodded shyly. “I’m proud, and I’m sure you’ll be happy to know I’m here to get you.”

“Get me? Where… where am I?”

“That’s not important.”

“But-”

“Are you going to start misbehaving now?”

“No…”

“Good girl.”

He stepped out of the room, two others entering, you didn’t say anything as they cuffed your hands together. You just looked at Xiaojun, trying to stay calm, you still had so many questions, but right now you were more afraid of what would happen if you stopped behaving.

“Come now.”

You stood up and followed Xiaojun, stumbling a bit, the two others behind you. As you walked down the hall you noticed all the other rooms, they were pretty much empty, and there were so many. You eventually made it out of that hallway and into what seemed to be a loading dock. When you saw the van, when you saw the others inside, you panicked. You stumbled back, which led to you being grabbed and dragged towards the van.

You squirmed, surprising yourself by how much strength you had. Of course, despite your better judgement, you kept fighting, even though you really should have stopped, you were just too afraid to think rationally at the moment. The other one eventually grabbed your legs, lifting you up. Now you really were screwed.

“You’ve been such a good girl till now.” You felt Xiaojun push a needle into your neck. “I think he’ll forgive this misstep.”

You started feeling drowsy as they got you in the van. The others were already passed out, and you were scared about where you would wake up this time. Xiaojun pet you as you drifted off.

“Be a good girl when you wake up okay.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You gasped awake, your hand immediately on your neck, remembering the pain of the needle. You quickly checked for another one in your arm but were relieved to see none. You then noticed where you were, a huge room, and on such a comfy bed, the bed was big too. You were still dressed in those white clothes, at least no one stripped you this time.

You felt a bit woozy but strong enough to stand. The room was really nice, luxurious like you had never seen, and it made you all the more afraid. A door suddenly opened and you jumped. You didn’t recognize who came in, but were quick to make yourself small, holding your hands and bowing your head.

“Wow, you are much prettier in person.”

They walked over to you, grabbing your chin and tilting your head up. You hated yourself for admiring how beautiful he was. His smile was so bright, as if you hadn’t been kidnapped and were now who knows where with this stranger. He took your hand and sat you down on the bed.

“Your name is y/n, right?” You nodded shyly. “How cute!”

“What’s going on!” You blurted out, immediately regretting it. “I’m sorry, sir… I didn’t-”

“Xiaojun told me you were very well behaved.” He ran a hand through your hair. “Except when it was time to come here, but I’ll let those things slide. It’s clear you’re smart, so amuse me, what do you think is going on? And be honest.”

“I… I don’t-”

His hand was suddenly around your throat, cutting off your oxygen. Your eyes went wide as you tried to breathe, he just watched you struggle with a smile. The edge of your vision was turning black when he finally let you go. He laid you back as you caught your breath, wiping away the tears that had built up.

“Let’s try this again y/n, what do you think is going on?”

“Well… the airborne… toxin… I thought… terrorist attack of some sort.”

“Oh, very interesting.”

“But… but no one died… that I know of.”

“That’s right, no one died.”

“Then… people were being… taken… and I woke up in that cell… so I thought… human trafficking.”

“That’s an interesting one too.”

“But… it happened on a big scale…”

“Globally, yes.”

“So… it didn’t make sense either… especially now since… you’re not…”

“Not what? Drugging you up? Fucking your pretty little brain out?”

He laughed at his own joke meanwhile you swallowed nervously, realizing whoever this was, they were insane, and that caused you to start shaking. They noticed and gently took your hand, kissing it.

“Breathe, baby, I’m not gonna hurt you. Now, what were you saying?”

“This isn’t… human trafficking… or a terrorist attack…”

“No, no it’s not. So, what is it?”

“I was locked up… my information… available to you… as if I was some kind of product… that was reserved…”

“Ah, yes, Xiaojun told me you had been so well behaved when you were found, and you also looked very pretty, so I claimed you before anyone else got the chance to even look at you.”

“Takeover…”

“Hm?”

“That’s what this is… a takeover… a takeover of the entire planet…”

“Wow, I was right, you really are smart.”

“Who… who are you?”

“Wrong question. The better one would be… what… am I?”

“What?”

“What? What? Are you gonna ask or not?”

“What… are you?”

“Do you believe in the supernatural?” 

“Superstition… maybe…”

“Then this shouldn’t be too jarring.” 

He smiled, big and wide, revealing fangs. You wanted to scream but covered your mouth, more afraid than ever. He chuckled and got on top of you, gently grabbing your hands and pinning them to the bed.

“You like?” He chuckled but you didn’t answer. “The name’s Yuta, by the way, and you, my precious little y/n, are mine now.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to bite you.”

“You aren’t?”

“No, you were sedated, so the drug is still in your system. I’d rather have a taste of you when you’re clean.”

“So… you don’t like… blood laced with drugs…”

“My kind really doesn’t, it’s an unwanted flavor and drugs in general tend to taint your kind over time.”

“So… what do you like?”

“Right, we should go over the basics.”

“The basics?”

“Yes. For starters, the sun is no bother to us.” Yuta pulled open some curtains, basking in the sunlight. “We just tan easily. Garlic isn’t harmful, and neither is a cross, and a steak, wood or silver, won’t kill us.”

He was suddenly back on the bed next to you, smirk on his face. Before you could react he grabbed you and lifted you up, holding you above him with ease.

“Super fast and super strong too?”

“Yes, very observant. All of our senses are also heightened, touch, taste, smell, etc.” He laid you down. “Aren’t you gonna ask about my weaknesses? Or how to kill me?”

“What’s the point? You’re stronger and faster, besides, I don’t think you’d answer me honestly.”

“Clever. Any other questions? Maybe I’ll answer.”

“Can you… control people?”

Yuta laughed. “No, we can’t mind control humans, if we could we would have ruled the world a long time ago. Now, how about a house tour.”

You weren’t given a chance to answer before he took your hand and got you off the bed. It wasn’t surprising to see he lived in a mansion, bigger than anything you had ever seen. You were in awe of it all. He showed you the library, the kitchen, the game area, the dining hall, the pool, the theater, the garden, everything, all while he held your hand tight. He was very excited, very happy to show you all he had.

“You’re free to roam the house, no place is off limits to you, you just can’t leave the mansion grounds.”

“Isn’t that… a bad idea…”

“What?”

“To let me have free range of the house. What if I try to escape?”

Yuta chuckled and took you to the front door. He stepped out with you and you could see the gate a few feet away. It seemed like a fence surrounded the perimeter of the house and outside those walls there was nothing but nature.

“Where would you go?”

It was quiet and it seemed like the house was miles away from any form of civilization. Besides keeping in mind that Yuta said it had been a global takeover, there really was nowhere you could go. Instead of answering his question you focused on the van parked out front, humans being loaded off. You didn’t recognize any of them being from the van that brought you, but you did recognize someone. Xiaojun was standing with a clipboard by the vehicle, taking notes on something. A question came to mind, one that maybe you didn’t want the answer to but you had to ask anyway.

“Why… why did you do it?”

“Do what?”

“You know what.”

“Sassy, I like. Well, we had been planning it for a few decades now, needed to wait for the right moment and had to get somethings in order first.”

“Why. Not how, why.”

Yuta scoffed. “You humans were ruining the planet for starters. Besides, you’re just children, fighting amongst yourself and hurting each other. It wasn’t hard to see you’d all be better off under our care. Now there won’t be any starving or homeless humans.”

“We’ll just be your slaves.”

“That’s harsh and not true. You’re more than welcome to run away when you want, but I can’t say you’ll be alright wherever you end up.”

“And where will I end up?”

“Well, if you’re not a house servant, you could end up working as public labor.”

“Public labor?”

“Yeah, fixing up buildings, picking up trash, secretary, I don’t know, whatever is needed. But, given your youth and beauty, I’m sure you’d wind up a breeder.”

“A what!”

“What? You think we’d just let your species die out or something. We need you after all.”

“Do you have… that sounds so disgusting and terrifying!”

“We know how troublesome of a process it can be to reproduce for you humans, well those of you who actually carry the child. Breeders are well taken care of throughout the entire pregnancy.”

“I…”

“I’m joking silly.”

“What?”

“If you ran off you’d surely get caught, and they’d check your blood, see that you belong to me and bring you right back. Although I could have you disciplined then brought back or sell you off to the state and see what they’d do with you.”

“My blood… is my ID tag?”

“Yes, better than branding you right? We’re more advanced than you ever were.”

“I can tell…”

“Yuta!” Xiaojun came over. “All the house servants are counted and present.”

“Lovely. Where’s YangYang?”

“He’s in the back making sure the servants are comfortable and will be there when they wake to brief them.”

“Ah, okay, tell him to stop by when he has the chance, I want to introduce him to y/n.”

“Of course. It is nice to see you on your feet.”

“Thanks.” You gave him a smile. “It’s nice to see you too.”

He excused himself and went off. You looked at the gate again before Yuta pulled you back into the house.

“Are… is Xiaojun and the others… who aren’t dressed in white… are they vampires too?”

“No.”

“Wait, they’re human!”

“I didn’t say that either.”

“Then… what?”

“We call them halfbreeds.”

“Half… so they were once human?”

“Yes.”

“But their not vampires.”

“Correct. They still need human food and the blood of their sire to survive. Other than that they’re similar to vampires in every other way, except for their bite. It’s only enjoyed by their sire, if a halfbreed bites a human it would only hurt.”

“Good to know. So, how does one become a halfbreed?”

“That’s not important.”

“Then how do you become a vampire? Were you once human?”

“Also not important.”

“Okay, so, where are the servants?”

“Their living quarters are below in the cellar, why?”

“Well, isn’t that what I am? Where I’ll be staying. I figured with the personal welcome… that I’m your personal… servant?”

“Oh no, that’s not your role.”

“Well… I’m here so it’s not labor… and if I’m not a servant then…” 

“Vampires can’t procreate, not with each other or with humans, neither can halfbreeds. So before you think of it and freak out, you’re not a breeder either.”

“Then what am I here for?”

“You’re mine.”

“And what does that mean?”

Your back was suddenly pressed against a wall, Yuta leaning into the crook of your neck. Shivers went down your spine and you gently tilted your head to the side, breathing heavy. Yuta chuckled over your actions.

“You can feel it can’t you? You got a tingle, you want me to bite you.”

“I…”

“Sh, I won’t just yet.”

He grabbed your head and pulled you close, giving you a kiss on the cheek. He didn’t move though, keeping you pinned against the wall, cradling your head.

“When a vampire feeds directly from a human, it’s quite pleasurable for both parties involved, but it can get messy, and it’s dangerous.”

“D… dangerous?”

“Our bite is euphoric and addictive. Most of us prefer a blood bag though, so, you humans don’t have to worry. We’ll draw some blood every few months and make sure you stay nice and healthy. Although, biting humans is still fun, so some of you were fated as feeders.”

“Feeders…”

“Yup, there are places around where we can find some feeders, others might have a few at home.”

“But… you said the bite was addictive…”

“Yes, feeders are the only type of human junkie we’d let exist. After a while they become so giddy and compliant, rather brainless too but they’re very happy.”

Your mind was still processing everything, trying to understand what it meant for you, and then it finally dawned on you. Once you realized what your fate was you started to squirm, wanting to get away from him. He only held you tighter, leaving you very little room to move.

“Easy there, easy, you won’t end up brainless silly, promise.”

“Let me go!” You were sobbing. “I don’t want this!”

“What you want doesn’t matter, so behave yourself or do I need to discipline you so soon?”

You stopped struggling, giving up but the tears kept flowing. Running away didn’t seem like such a bad thing, regardless of the consequences, so you put it in your mind, the first chance, any chance you got, to run, you’d take it.

“How about we get you some food? I’ve had lunch prepared.”

“I’m not hungry…”

“Hm. I’ll say this once baby, so listen close. I know you’re hungry, you just got off a sedative, and given your role, you need to say nice and healthy, which means you need to stay well fed. You’ll love the food here, but I’ll have no problem feeding you everything in smoothie form. So we’re gonna go have some lunch, and you’re gonna eat. Whenever a meal or snacks are prepared for you, you will eat, understand?”

“Yes…”

“Good girl.”

You also hated how good the food tasted. You didn’t say anything about it but Yuta knew you liked it. He took the time to ask about you, which you certainly found pointless, it’s not like what you did in your life mattered anymore. At least the conversation could go both ways and Yuta seemed like he’d always give you an answer.

“So… you need food?”

“Not to survive. It’s just a luxury we enjoy, food does taste delicious after all.”

“Are… are you gonna kill me?”

“Wow, you want me to answer that? Really?”

“Yes… I mean… surely you’re gonna kill me… us humans probably only taste good for so long…”

“True, you do have a set expiration date, but it doesn’t have to do with taste. We don’t need you humans overpopulating, but don’t worry, it’ll be very peaceful.” 

“That… I guess that’s comforting… so… do humans outnumber you?”

“Does that matter? Are you going to take up arms and fight us?”

“No. I doubt we’d win.”

“Oh really? How come?”

“We don’t know your weaknesses, how do you fight an enemy when you don’t know how to hurt them. You were planning this for years, surely you have contingencies for a possible uprising, and you can easily release that toxin you did when you took over again.”

“True, but amuse me, say you knew how to kill vampires, and the toxin wasn’t in play. Do you think humans could win?”

“There’s still too many things to take into account and I don’t have enough information to give you a proper answer. Surely not all humans would want to fight, or would be capable of fighting. Knowing and actually being able to kill you are two different things. I would assume doing so would still be very hard considering all the ways you’re stronger and better than humans.”

“We’re better than humans?”

“You already believe that… and I’d agree…”

“Very honest indeed, I appreciate that. So you don’t think you humans would win.”

“There’s always a chance, no matter how small, but I’d be more concerned of what came next, after we won. How do we rebuild our world…”

“You’re just adorable.” Yuta giggled. “You think far more logically than any other human I’ve met, but don’t worry your pretty little head, that’s not going to happen. You’ll be nice and happy with me.”

You went quiet again, staring down at your plate and forcing yourself to finish what was on it. Someone else suddenly came into the room, you didn’t recognize them but you knew they weren’t human. Yuta looked up when they entered and smiled.

“YangYang, there you are, I want you to meet y/n, she’s my special little guest. She has free range of the house, but I do hope you can look out for her and keep her out of trouble.”

“Of course, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Hi…”

“How are the others?”

“Resting comfortably. They should be up soon.”

“Good, do tell me if any of them cause trouble.”

“Yes, sir.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Yuta stuck by your side the rest of that day. You kept a smile on your face despite it all, despite the terror you felt being in that house. Even though you seemed to be special to Yuta you still had to dress in white. Others were certainly wearing work appropriate clothes, whereas yours clothes seemed a bit more formal.

You eventually saw other humans around the house, halfbreeds close by. They were probably being told what their new life was going to be like. It was definitely unsettling for everyone, but you felt worse by their looks. Some glared at you, probably over the fact that they knew Yuta was the owner of the house, their owner, and you were holding his hand. Although you were more nervous when night came.

“Come on, you need to clean up.”

Yuta took you into the bathroom, a huge tub in the room. He started filling the tub and then grabbed your shirt, starting to pull it up but you quickly grabbed his hands. A chuckle escaped his lips. You knew you had to let him go, but you didn’t want to be stripped naked by him.

“Y/n…”

“I can do it myself.” You suddenly blurt out. “I’m… I’m-”

“Oh I know you can, but whatever I want, I get, my little pet. So if I want to strip you, I will, and I have no issue ripping off your clothes. Now I’d very much prefer not to tear your clothes off, so, what’s it going to be? Are you gonna be a good girl?”

You swallowed nervously, letting go of his arms and lifting your hands up, making it easier for him to take your shirt off. He certainly took his time taking your clothes off too, clearly wanting his eyes to take in every inch of your form. You did try to cover up but Yuta grabbed your hands, shaking his head.

You dropped your hands, letting him look at you. You felt so dirty, no one had ever seen you naked, not even those you had once dated. So for some absolute stranger, a monster, to get to see you so vulnerable, tears came to your eyes. He chuckled again and wiped them away, helping you into the warm water.

You felt a bit better in the tub, the bubbles covering you up, so you weren’t completely exposed. You figured he was going to simply wash you the way one would clean their pets, but then he started taking his clothes off. You got tense, wanting to say something, but the words were caught in your throat. Before you knew it he was in the tub with you, pulling you into his arms, your back against his chest, sitting between his legs.

“You’re so quiet sometimes you know.” Yuta put his chin on your head. “I wonder what’s going on in your head.”

“Sorry…”

“It’s alright, I know you won’t always be chatty.”

He just held you for a while before grabbing a sponge, starting to scrub you down. It was definitely a first, you weren’t one for a bath, didn’t have the time, and you’ve certainly never taken it with someone else. Yuta was very gentle with you, being very slow and precise, as if you were a delicate porcelain doll. 

At some point you started smiling. You smelled like flowers and your skin was very soft. You relaxed against Yuta, letting him scrub shampoo and conditioner in your hair. You played with some of the bubbles, forgetting your own reality, that is until you felt Yuta’s hand trailing down your chest. You suddenly got tense.

“Yut-”

He didn’t hesitate to start touching you, making you jerk back against him. He laughed in your ear, kissing your cheek, but his hand stayed where it was, moving gently to please you.

“What’s the matter? Haven’t you been enjoying my touch?”

“This… this isn’t…”

Yuta didn’t let up, a heat growing in you. You had your eyes shut tight, biting your lip and trying not to make any noise. You knew that’s what he wanted, and you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. Once his fingers started teasing your entrance you snapped, grabbing his hand and actually making an effort to stop him.

“No… no please don’t…”

“Hm, and why not? You’ve been enjoying everything so far.”

“This…” Tears pricked your eyes. “I don’t-”

“Don’t worry, I won’t, I’ll save that for another time.”

You were a bit relieved but then he kissed you, his tongue pushing past your lips and exploring your mouth. His hands kept pleasuring you, and you hated yourself for enjoying his touch. When Yuta pulled his lips away you let out a moan, blushing, he got what he wanted, which brought a smile to his face.

“Very good. I wanted to hear you make those noises. You know what would make this better?” You felt him brush his fangs along your neck, making you jump. “You’d be such a mess if I bit you right now.”

“You… you said…”

“I know, I’m just teasing.”

He smiled and kissed down your neck, bringing you closer to the edge. You shouldn’t want him, but he was making you feel so good. You didn’t hold back your moans, to wrapped up in the pleasure to care about your own dignity. You’re breathing started becoming uneasy as you got closer to the edge. Yuta knew you were close, and he leaned in close, whispering in your ear with his sharp voice.

“Cum for me my pet.”

You shook in his embrace as you reached your high, crying out his name without meaning too. He kept playing with you as you came down, taking advantage of your over sensitive state. He kissed your cheek, going down to your neck, easily leaving marks.

“You did very good.”

Reality started settling back in and you felt embarrassed, you felt pathetic for giving him exactly what he wanted. You wanted to get out of the tub but he held you down.

“Easy now, easy, you enjoyed yourself, you can’t deny that.” 

“I didn’t want it…”

“Then why did you scream out my name?”

“I…”

He chuckled. “Stay.”

He got out of the tub, drying himself off and then putting on a bathrobe. You stayed where you were as he ordered, staring at the water. After a moment his hand was in your field of vision. You looked up at him and then took it, letting him help you out. You stumbled a bit but he made sure you stayed on your feet. 

You stayed quiet as he dried you off and then wrapped you in a towel. He led you back to the room, having you sit on the bed. While you waited he dressed himself. Once the robe fell from him you looked away, you didn’t want to admire his beauty. He was a monster, you couldn’t forget that.

“Here.” Yuta set down some white clothes next to you. “Get dressed, I’ll be back in a bit.”

You didn’t move until you heard the door close. You looked around to make sure he was actually gone. You stood up and dropped the towel, getting dressed. You stared at the white, wiping away your tears. You were getting so tired of crying. Your eyes were then drawn to the window, the first time you got to see the night sky in this new world.

“Beautiful right?” Yuta was suddenly hugging your from behind. “The sky.”

“Yeah…”

“Come on, let’s get some sleep.”

“You… you sleep?”

“I don’t need much, perhaps four or five hours, sleep is just another luxury to us really, but you my little pet, require more, so come now.”

He took your hand and led you back to the bed. You pulled your hand away, staring at the sheets.

“Wait… you want me to sleep… in the same bed as you?”

“Where else would you sleep?” He caressed your cheek. “I want to keep my pet close.”

You didn’t get to protest again as he got you into bed with him, his arms wrapped around you. It wasn’t until then that you realized he was rather cold. You curled up a bit, pulling the sheets closer to you. Today had certainly been a strange day, and you had no idea what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up alone, which you didn’t mind at all. You were actually relieved that you didn’t have to worry about Yuta the second you opened your eyes. The room was so big and empty, the quiet actually making you a bit uncomfortable. You heard voices outside and went over to the window, looking out at the backyard, which was huge.

You could see others, the house servants, working in the field. There was the flower garden as well as a little farm area. You really didn’t like this freeloading lifestyle you were given, but then again you’d be paying for it in blood. After a moment some servants came in with a cart, the smell of food filling the air. Then YangYang followed.

“Good morning, Yuta apologizes for not being here with you this morning, he had work to attend to.”

“Uh… that’s okay…”

“Breakfast is here for you, so please enjoy.”

“Right, thank you.”

You ate your fill, knowing anything less would upset Yuta. Once you were done the leftovers were taken away and YangYang approached, grabbing your arm and pricking your finger. He took a drop of blood and checked it with some device.

“What’s that…”

“Just checking to make sure there aren’t any drugs in your system.”

“Right… so… now what do I do?”

“Anything you want, you have free range of the house. Although, I will be accompanying you to look after you.”

“Of course.”

You were quite afraid to leave the room, not sure of what you would even want to do. In the end you decided you wanted to go outside, wanting to see the garden. If YangYang had any suspicions he didn’t voice them, simply helping you navigate the house and letting you out to the backyard.

You got a few stares from the others but you did your best to ignore them. There was a nice stone road but you wanted to go beyond, curious about how far you could go before you hit the fence. There were a lot of trees surrounding the property, felt like you were near the mountains or something, which brought up a lot of questions. You didn’t live anywhere near wildlife, so you wondered how far from home you really were.

It was impossible to miss the fence, seeing the tall black coated metal. The idea never crossed your mind but YangYang informed you that the fence was electric and touching it would set off an alarm, so trying to climb in any sense would be pointless. All the surrounding trees were also stripped of their lower branches, so climbing the trees also wasn’t an option.

This really created an atmosphere of helplessness for you and anyone else in the house. You wondered if all vampires were like that, keeping humans in these huge cages. You hadn’t noticed your own tears, every moment that passed just made the world all the scarier.

“Excuse me.” YangYang interrupted. “There is something I must attend to and would prefer it if you spend your time inside.”

“Okay…”

You made your way back, quickly wiping away your tears. You could always go back out but you didn’t feel like trying your luck so you assured YangYang you’d be staying in the library. It was pretty big for a house library, but there were some books you hoped to find. If you were living with a vampire it was best to educate yourself. There were some books you found further in the back, not myth, but it seemed to be history books. They were rather old and a little hard to understand but just what you had been looking for, kinda.

From what you read, it was just going into detail about things you already knew. There was nothing about how a vampire came to be, or a halfbreed, or how to kill them. It was frustrating, those creatures couldn’t truly be immortal, there wasn’t even anything about some kinda weakness. One of those books had to have some new information, but you doubt you’d find it.

The book you had was suddenly taken out of your hands. You looked up to see Yuta, the vamp kissing your head and examining the book you were reading. He laughed, flipping through some pages and then putting it back. You had stayed seated, starting to think maybe you should have been more secretive about what you were reading.

“Did you actually understand it?”

“Yes… a bit difficult but not too much.”

“Trying to learn our secrets? Find a weakness?”

“Maybe… but I didn’t find anything new.”

“I see.”

“Just curious about where you came from…”

“Hm, well, for starters there are seven original vampires.”

“Se… seven?”

“Yup, every other vampire and halfbreed falls into one of those bloodlines.”

“So… how did those seven come to be?”

Yuta chuckled. “Maybe some other time, come on now.”

He took your hand and you followed him out of the library. At least you got something out of him, but that knowledge didn’t make you feel any better. It raised more questions, and scared you a bit considering their kind took over in a day.

Yuta took you into a room that appeared to be his study. He had you sit down and then took a seat at his desk, looking over papers. You looked around, not knowing what to expect, but you couldn’t stand Yuta’s silence.

“So… why am I here?”

“Hm?”

“Is there something I’m supposed to do?”

“No, I have work and wanted you with me. You can find something to read if you want, or I’ll give you paper to draw with.”

“Oh… okay.”

You got up and looked around. He was surrounded by books, every wall practically lined with full bookshelves, a picture frame of some foreign landscape up as well. You browsed the books, curious as to what they were about.

“Sorry about leaving you alone in the morning. I had things to take care of.”

“It’s fine… so what do you do? How does the world even work now if your kind run everything.”

“Not much has changed, you still need to eat and my boss is pretty much in charge of agriculture worldwide. Certain things are still necessary and have someone running them.”

“Let me guess, the first seven ultimately run everything.”

“Correct, and they’re all very good friends so don’t think we’ll start a war.”

“Yeah, more sophisticated than us and what not.”

“Exactly.”

You found a book that did keep up with his story. Actually a lot of the books were about agriculture and wildlife.

“Why do you care so much? You could just feed us the bare minimum, or some weird paste that gives us all the nutrients we need.”

“If we provide you with the best then you’ll be at your best. We’re not cruel and you forget half-breeds still need normal food as part of their diet, and it’s a nice luxury for the rest of us. Besides there’s beauty in nature and we’d like to preserve that.”

“That’s good… you won’t destroy the planet.”

“We’re doing the opposite love, and looking after your species.”

“Do… are we really so childish in your eyes?”

“Very.”

“Alright then, I’ll stop talking.”

He made no comment on your words, seeming to silently agree and focusing on whatever he did as work. You grabbed one of the books on the shelf, sitting back down to read. Given that it was about plants it was kinda boring, but you didn’t know what else to do. Yuta just wanted you around, which was creepy to say the least.

The book was a bit interesting, every couple of pages, and since you didn’t pay attention to the time, it flew by. The knock at the door caught your attention, lunch time already. You were a bit nervous, thinking that you were on the menu, but that wasn’t the case, thankfully. You hadn’t really worked up an appetite but ate anyway. Afterwards Yuta gave you a lollipop, a sweet little treat. It was good, with an interesting taste you couldn’t quite figure out.

“You enjoying the sweets?”

“Yeah… guess it makes my blood sweeter?”

“It does, but it also has medicinal qualities.”

“What?”

“Our blood can heal minor human injuries.”

“Wait… so that taste… was your…”

You started to feel sick. You wanted to throw up but Yuta was suddenly at your side, hand over your mouth, holding your head back.

“Ah, ah, ah, easy now, don’t want to throw up your lunch.”

You whimpered, a few tears slipping down your cheeks. Yuta didn’t let you go until you had calmed down, bringing you over so you could sit in his lap. That was certainly weirder than the silence, making it clear he saw you as a child. You still felt sick over the candy, making a mental note not to have anymore ever again if it could be avoided.

Yuta rested his head on your shoulder. You really didn’t want to know what he was doing, but when you saw his notes. They were written like the books you had looked at earlier, you could understand the writing, vaguely, but didn’t want to snoop. Yuta suddenly was kissing at your neck, making you squirm. His grip on you just tightened and you jumped when you felt his fangs.

“Sh, I’m not going to do anything yet, but I do want to take a break.”

Before you could say anything he pinned you down on the best. You hit your head a bit, reeling from the pain, but your attention was quickly on him. You whimpered, not sure of what awaited you next. He suddenly kissed you, and it was very sweet, but you couldn’t let yourself get swept up in that. You felt his hands trailing down your body, and you knew exactly where they were going.

“Wait, no, Yuta… please…”

“Hush, we’ll have a little fun.”

You whimpered, feeling his cold hand slipping into your pants. You squirmed but knew better than to try to fight him again. Whenever his lips were near your neck you whined, scared that at any moment he’d bite you. He said it would feel good, but you didn’t know if he was being honest. Regardless you didn’t want it to happen.

“Yuta… oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Of course not.” Yuta groaned, and then whispered in your ear. “Be quiet.”

“I would come back later but-”

“Speak.”

Yuta kissed your cheek before standing up, looking at Xiaojun who just let himself in. You didn’t know why he told you to be quiet, you had no intention to talk, but then you realized what he meant. He hadn’t moved his hand, and had no issue pushing a finger into you. Your hand shot up to cover your mouth, not wanting to go against his orders.

“Taeyong is on the phone for you. There was a report of an incident in some of the southern farms.”

“Incident? It’s only been a few days and we already have a resistance, how cute.” Yuta looked down at you. “You humans can be so troublesome.”

You were biting your lip, holding back your moans. He hadn’t let up during his conversation, if anything getting more aggressive, now having three fingers into you. Xiaojun was obviously aware of what was happening but he made no comment, and he clearly wasn’t bothered. Even if you were distracted the conversation caught your attention a bit, the idea of a human resistance hadn’t crossed your mind.

“I’ll take it in a second.”

“Very well then.”

Xiaojun left the room, but you kept your hand over your mouth. Yuta chuckled, having enjoyed you squirming in silence beneath him, although he was cruel. He pulled his hand out before making orgasm, moving your own hand and shoving his finger into your mouth. You did nothing at first but quickly realized what he wanted you to do. It was a strange taste, strange situation, but you had no choice. You sucked on his fingers until he pulled them away with a pop. You stared at him, not sure what he wanted from you next.

“Go clean up, and then come back.”

“Ah… okay…” 

You slowly sat up, cautiously moving away and leaving the room. Once you were out you took a breath, glad to be out. He may have told you, but you also wanted to clean up. You didn’t know the house well but eventually found the bathroom, locking the door behind you and taking another moment for yourself. You did your best to clean up, kinda annoyed he didn’t actually get you off, but you didn’t want to finish either, he’d probably expect you to.

He wanted you to go back to the office, but you didn’t want to. Being there was already uncomfortable and you didn’t know what he had planned next. You sat on the floor, thinking about what Xiaojun said. When you thought about it, the resistance, it made sense. People away from civilization probably weren’t found, others actually managing to hide and avoid the collecting, fighting back and winning, maybe some were even immune to whatever was released in the air. Such a thing hadn’t crossed your mind, and it kind of gave you hope.

You were snapped out of your thoughts when the door suddenly opened. You had locked it, but that didn’t seem to be an issue for Yuta. He glared at you, making you crawl back and hug your knees to your chest. He walked in, standing over you, arms crossed. You whimpered, scared about being yelled at.

“I told you to come back.”

“I…”

“I was trying to make this a nice day, but fuck it.”

“Wa-”

Yuta grabbed your arm and yanked you to your feet, dragging you along. You weren’t sure what was happening but you knew he was taking you to his room. He threw you on the bed, pinning you down. You were still confused but when he showed you his fangs you knew what was happening next. You started fighting then.

“No! No, wait, I’m sorry, I won’t-”

He clearly didn’t care, digging his teeth into your neck in the blink of an eye. You screamed, eyes going wide, but the pain was quick to disappear. Somehow the bite started to feel good. His grip on you loosened and you wrapped your arms around him, letting out a little moan. He pulled you up, having you sitting in his lap. Your grip grew weak and your arms fell to your side, your vision fading. 

Yuta pulled away, catching his breath. He smiled, looking at you, seeing a cute little smile adorning your lips. He peppered your face with bloody kisses, licking them away a moment later. Everything was a blur, your neck feeling a bit sore. You leaned heavily against Yuta, barely able to move, and very pale. He craddled you in his arms, rocking you to the sides.

“You taste wonderfully.”

“… why… why me…”

Yuta sighed. “I was told that you were a good girl, I wanted to see just how good. And you have not disappointed.”

You gently cuddled against him, far too weak to move properly. A bit of your clothes was stained red with your blood, as well as some of the sheets. Yuta called out to YangYang, telling him to get some servants to change the sheets and bring you a change of clothes.

“I guess you’ll be going to bed early sweetheart.”

“Hm…”

“Sh, just take it easy love, I’m here, I got you. There’s nothing to worry about.”


	4. Chapter 4

If you had the strength to scream in the morning you would.You opened your eyes hoping you were home, the last day or so nothing but a bad dream, but it was very real. You were alone in bed once more, relieved,but there was not much else you could do. You wanted to get up but that’s when you realized just how incredibly weak you were. You’ve never felt like that before.

You just laid there, staring at the ceiling, trying to gather your strength to move, but couldn’t. You were so focused you didn’t notice when others came in the room. It was a handful of servants along with Xiaojun. They helped you sit up, and the smell of food finally hit your nose. You hadn’t noticed but you were pretty hungry.

“Where’s… where’s Yuta?”

“Away for the day, business.”

“Oh…”

“Given your state, I’ve had soft foods prepared for breakfast.”

“Thanks…”

They placed a tray in front of you, putting some food down. You tried to move your arms but couldn’t, one of the servants spoon feeding you. It felt a bit embarrassing but there wasn’t much you could do. You thought Xiaojun might have stayed but he left after a while, leaving the servants to take care of you.

After breakfast, and eating every bite, they helped you up and into a bath. The water was warm and you actually felt shy. Last time Yuta was the one to bathe with you and clean you, but now it was others like you. That made you feel guilty, to have them taking care of you like that when you didn’t deserve it in any way. You weren’t paying them or anything, the only thing they got out of it was the chance to live a normal life, what was normal for humans now anyway.

They dressed you and got you back in bed. You were still tired so it was easy to fall back asleep and snuggle the sheets. Although when you woke up again you realized you couldn’t stay in bed all day. You wanted to do something, anything, but you didn’t have the strength to move. You tried to but not much happened, and you didn’t know for how long you were awake before servants returned to the room. Apparently it was lunch time.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Y/n.”

“I haven’t done anything to work up an appetite.”

“So you want me to tell Yuta you refused to eat?”

“No…”

“Then at least eat half.”

“Okay…”

You really weren’t hungry, all you did was sleep since breakfast, but Xiaojun made a good point. Yuta told you before he expected you to eat, so you ate as much as you could before you felt really full. The servants cleared away the food and were ready to help lay you down again but you refused.

“Can I go outside?”

“I’m afraid not. You’re in no condition to be anywhere but in the bedroom.”

“But-”

“No. Just rest.”

You were laid down, but you refused to sleep. You waited until you were sure everyone was gone and pushed back the blanket. You managed to sit up on the edge of the bed, a little worried about walking. Before, you needed at least two others to help you walk, now there was just you, so you were on your own.

You took a deep breath and pushed yourself off the bed, managing to stand. You waited until you stopped shaking, taking a small step forward. You stumbled a bit, feeling off balance but you stayed up. If you couldn’t go outside, you at least wanted to go out on the balcony, feel the sun on your skin. 

You only managed a few steps before you collapsed to the floor. You tried to get back up but you just couldn’t. You also didn’t want to scream for help, not wanting to seem pathetic. Instead you just tried to crawl, but that didn’t go anywhere either. Exhaustion crept up on you, despite doing so little, and you wound up passing out on the floor.

♥♥♥♥♥

“These humans are as pathetic as we thought.”

Yuta came home complaining, YangYang on his heels. He had some papers in hand, a report of damages from one of the nearby farms.

“Taeyong is expecting a report tonight.” YangYang reminded. “Shall I have dinner brought to your office?”

“No. I’ll finish this before dinner. How’s y/n?”

“I’m told she’s been sleeping all day.”

“That’s good. Take these to my study, I’m going to go check on her.”

“Alright.”

Yuta went into his bedroom, his smile quickly faded when he noticed the bed was empty, and his eyes then find you laying on the floor. He was by your side in the blink of an eye, picking you up into his arms.

“Y/n! Hey, wake up!” You were shaking in his arms. “Xiaojun!”

The boy appeared in an instance, seeing you in Yuta’s arms. YangYang wasn’t called but he rushed over when he heard yelling. Other servants around the house heard as well, stopping their work, worried about what would happen next.

“How did she wind up there?” Xiaojun wondered. “She’s not-”

“Why was no one looking after her!”

“She was supposed to be in bed.”

“Well she wasn’t!”

“Yuta, you need to get her in bed.”

“What the hell were-”

“Yuta!” Xiaojun took you from his arms. “She’s cold and you’re not helping!”

Yuta glared but let Xiaojun tuck you into bed. He watched as you snuggled the covers, wanting to pet your head but Xiaojun grabbed his arms.

“Don’t.”

“Xiaojun!”

“In case you forgot, you have a low body temperature. She needs to warm up and you’re cold to the touch.”

Yuta pulled his hand away. “Why was she on the floor?”

“She must have gotten out of bed.”

“In her condition?”

“You know how she can be.”

Yuta sat down, trying to warm you up without physically touching you. His movements woke you up, and you looked over at him. He seemed worried but you weren’t sure why, that is until you realized you weren’t on the floor anymore. You felt embarrassed, but the fact that you were cold and trying to warm up took all your attention.

“Y/n. Why were you on the floor?”

“I… I wanted to go outside…”

“You’re not strong enough to go outside right now.” He gently touched your cheek but you flinched away from the cold. “You need to rest right now, or else you won’t get better. Now, where are the servants who were supposed to look after her.”

Yuta got up, talking to Xiaojun and YangYang. You started to get nervous, knowing he was upset by the tone of his voice. You were cold and weak but you managed the strength to roll over and grab his hand. He was cold, colder than usual for you, but you held back. He looked down at you surprised.

“Please… they didn’t do… anything wrong… this… is my fault… don’t… don’t hurt them…”

“Easy, lay back down.” He pushed you back and kissed your head, making you shiver. “I won’t hurt them, I promise. Now sleep, please.”

He sounded sincere, so you would trust he wouldn’t hurt anyone over your mistakes. With that peace of mind you let yourself get some proper sleep, curling up as best as you could to get warm. Yuta stuck around for a while, making sure you were asleep before stepping out. The house was quiet, the two boys with him awaiting orders.

“The servants who look after her.”

“Yes?”

“Gather them and tell them they are to check in with her every half hour when I am not around. I will be in my study, so one of you two check in on her.”

“Of course.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Yuta finished up his report, still annoyed over everything. He went back to the room, quiet as to not wake you, grabbing some extra blankets. He tried to pet you but you squirmed away from his touch unconsciously. He pouted, not liking this at all. He wasn’t going to let this slide so he got into bed under the covers and pulled you close.

You squirmed, trying to get away but he wasn’t letting go. You started shaking again but eventually you got used to him. You snuggled against him, a content smile on your face, happy in the moment despite everything. Yuta was happy as well, gently petting your head, watching you sleep, making sure you were better.

You slept for a while longer before slowly waking up. You noticed your head resting in Yuta’s lap, a blanket wrapped around you like a cape, keeping you warm. Yuta was reading a book, noticing you were waking up. He gave you a smile and gently pet your head. You giggled a bit, tired and warm, but still happy.

“I’m sorry I didn’t leave things for you to do. You probably didn’t want to stay in bed all day.”

He helped you get up, letting you sit between his legs, leaning back on his chest. You could see what he was reading, noticing it was one of his vampire written books. You tried reading some of it before Yuta lowered the book.

“Can you seriously read this or are you just faking?”

“No I can. It’s got bits of different languages mixed in it, so I can kinda understand some of it. I can’t read word for word, line for line, but I can make out enough…”

“Really? Then what’s this about?” He let you try and read some more. “Can you tell?”

“It’s… it’s about humans?”

“Yes. Jinwoo and his people study humans and been documenting things for years.”

“Jinwoo? Is he one of the seven?”

“Yes.”

“Oh… so why… why are you reading this?”

“If I’m going to be having you around I should make sure I know how to best help you. This book is specifically about human illness. We’ve helped your kind survive a lot of outbreaks you’ve had.”

“Really? That’s pretty…”

You drifted off, at first finding it sweet but then realizing why. It wasn’t that they care, they were just protecting their food source, like a farm protecting it’s cattle. They didn’t care, he didn’t care. You no longer liked any of the situation, wanting to get out of his arms. You tried to, but he wasn’t having it.

“Where are you going?”

“Nowhere… I just… I want to go back to sleep.”

“But I’m comfortable like this.”

“I’m not… so-”

“You are.”

“I’m not!”

You tried to move away from him but he shut the book, grabbing you. It wasn’t something simple, he placed a hand over your mouth and pinched your nose, depriving you of oxygen. It wasn’t long before you passed out. He leaned you back against him, pulling up the blankets making sure you were warm, lightly resting his chin on your head going back to his book. You slept peacefully in his embrace until dinner.

It was just you and him, being spoon fed some warm soup. He ate as well, more solid things, but made sure you finished up first. The only part of the meal you didn’t like was the end. He took the empty glass of juice and bit his palm. He poured some blood into the glass and held it up to your lips. You didn’t hesitate to move away.

“Come on, it’s good for you.”

“No…”

“It’ll help you feel better.” You shook your head. “Y/n, please.”

You swallowed nervously but drank it. He held your head a bit, making sure you had as much as possible, ruffling your hair when you swallowed. You didn’t like the taste on your tongue, let alone knowing what you just drank. You kinda wanted to throw up, but if you did you knew he’d get upset.

“It’s getting late.” Yuta got up and put the trays on the cart and left that outside the room. “You should get some sleep.”

You wanted to say something but held your tongue, just nodding and laying down in bed. You expected to be left alone, but Yuta got back under the covers, spooning you. He snuggled against you, softly nuzzling your neck which made you shiver.

“Easy, I’m not gonna bite you.” He kissed your cheek. “Sweet dreams.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You woke up alone again. You were glad, but at the same time somewhat upset. You had always lived alone, slept alone, but to go to sleep with someone, and wake up without them, it felt like being abandoned. You pushed those thoughts away when the servants came in. You felt better, like you could do more, but you were still spoonfed and helped with a bath.

“Yuta left some books for you.”

“Really? Some little fairy tales?”

“No. He chose these from his personal collection before he left in the morning.”

“Oh… I thought he’d be around more.”

“He does usually work from home, but with the resistance causing trouble, he is needed elsewhere.”

“Resistance?”

“Don’t concern yourself. Please stay in bed, you have some books to read, and if you need anything, someone will be by every half hour alright.”

“Okay…”

You waited until you were alone before grabbing a book. You noticed the name of the author wasn’t Jinwoo, but Onew, so the book was most likely not about humans. You did your best to read it, but it seemed the one you had was about basic vampire biology. A little more informative considering what you knew, but you read it anyway. Although at some point you fell asleep with it in hand.

For the first few days you stayed in bed, but on the fourth one you were allowed to go outside with supervision. You still had a book with you, reading out in the gazebo, falling asleep on the couch, waking up back inside. You had never slept that much before, and it kinda sucked having all that energy with nothing to do with it besides read. Once you were good enough to move around the house on your own you wound up in the library.

You had passed out in a chair, the book falling to the floor startling you awake. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes, grabbing the book and putting it back on the shelf. You had certainly learned somethings. Yuta was a vampire, so technically dead, hence the low body heat, he did also have a heartbeat, just super faint. His kind also had claws, and night vision, so if escaping was ever an idea, waiting till night wouldn’t give you an advantage.

You step out of the library, all on your own. You weren’t one hundred percent better, running would certainly make you pass out, but you could walk around for a while. You were thinking of going out to get some sun, but then you noticed a servant open a door, seeing some stairs leading down. You remembered hearing before that the servants living quarters was downstairs. You couldn’t help yourself and decided to follow them down.

It looked like those cells you had woken up in, a hall full of doors, although you noticed the rooms were big enough for four, two bunk beds each. You walked down the halls, no one really noticing you, or probably realizing who you were, after all you were dressed in white too. As you walked you heard a group of girls talking about the resistance, so you couldn’t help but listen in.

“Is that way the boss hasn’t been around?”

“Yeah. He works overseeing farms and stuff, and I’ve heard that some of those farms nearby were raided. They lost some of the harvest and some of the humans who were working their escaped.”

“You think the resistance is around here somewhere?”

“Maybe, there are these deep forests around and mountains, perfect place to hide.”

“What if they get caught?”

“There’s certainly more than one resistance group, maybe they’re all in contact.”

“Knowing that makes me feel like running away ain’t such a bad idea.”

You had been up against the wall, leaning towards the door. You were growing a bit uncomfortable and stumbled a bit, the girls noticing you outside their door. Unlike the others they quickly recognized who you were by your clothes, two of them actually were part of the group who took care of you. They got shy, some a bit scared.

“No, no hey, I’m… I wanna hear more about this resistance.”

“Aren’t you just gonna tell.” One spat. “You’re friends with the vampires.”

“I’m not, I’m just a blood bag for Yuta… you’ve seen how I’ve been the last few days. I’m barely able to be on my feet today. I’m not their friend, they certainly don’t see me like one…”

“What are you doing down here anyway.”

“I remember hearing the servants where downstairs. I thought I was going to be down here too not… in his bed…”

“Well the vampires are nice to you.”

“Cause no one but Yuta gets to be a dick, and they’re not vampires.”

“Huh?”

“Yuta’s a vampire, the others, they’re halfbreeds.”

“Halfbreeds?”

“Yeah, they were once human and got turned.”

“Wait really? They don’t just become vampires, only half? How do you know this.”

“Some of the old books in the library, vampire books, have information on vampires and halfbreeds and humans. It’s a little hard to read but he let’s me.”

“What else do you know?”

“Do you know how to kill them?”

“What hurts them?”

“Hold on, I haven’t gotten there yet, so I don’t know too much. I do know that vampires and halfbreeds have claws, and night vision.”

“I’ve heard… I’ve heard that they can control people…”

“No, they can’t. A vampire can only control halfbreeds, moreso the ones they made.”

“Is he gonna… bite us?”

“No. Vampires don’t really bite people. I know it’s weird, and halfbreeds don’t even need human blood, so you guys are good. They’ll just draw blood normally.”

“What about you? You get bitten.”

“Yeah…” You rubbed your neck. “It feels good but… gosh, I thought I was going to die. If he drank a little more I’m sure I’d be dead…”

“What do you mean-”

“Y/n?”

Hearing your name startled you and you looked back to see YangYang in the doorway. The other girls immediately lowered their heads, moving away. You didn’t get to say much else before YangYang grabbed your arm and took you back upstairs.

“You shouldn’t be down there.”

“Why not? Yuta said nothing in the house was off limits.”

“Yeah but that’s the servants dormitories, you have no business being there.”

“Shouldn’t I? I’m just another servant after all.”

“No you’re not.”

“Yes I am. I’m just Yuta’s personal servant. His feeder, I shouldn’t be treated so well compared to them.”

“Is that what you think?” Yuta suddenly turned you around to face him. “That your just another servant who should sleep in the basement?”

“Yes. I have no business-”

You didn’t get to finish your sentence before Yuta was dragging you along to the bedroom. You immediately felt scared, worried about being bitten again, you weren’t fully healed yet but probably good enough. When you got into the room he pinned you down on the bed, kissing you, his hands tugging up your shirt.

“Yuta… Yuta! Wait! What are you-”

“Shut up. You really think you’re just some other servant here?” He got your shirt off, working on your pants. “You think you shouldn’t be up here, being looked after?”

“Yuta! Stop!”

“I didn’t tell you to speak.”

He didn’t waste time slipping your panties off too, pushing your legs apart, and getting his hands on you, making you shiver. You covered your mouth, not wanting to make a noise but he slapped your hand away. You still tried to hold back your moans, but his fingers knew how to move to get you wet. He pushed up your bra, grabbing your breasts and making your nipples hard. You couldn’t hold back anymore, letting out a small moan.

“There we go.” He slid a finger into you, massaging your clit. “You’re not a servant, you’re my pet. To do with what I please, whether it be feed from you, or fuck you, or turn you into a halfbreed. I want my pet to be at her best, so don’t bitch about being pampered, and don’t think you should be down in the basement sleeping like the rest of the humans.”

Yuta was certainly frustrated, being a lot rougher than before. Hard deep kisses, using his fangs to make your lip bleed and get a little taste of you. His wet lips trailing down your neck and sucking on your breast, leaving your nipples soaked.

“Touch yourself.”

“Wa… what?”

“You heard me.”

You hesitantly reached down between your legs, Yuta taking your hand and pressing your fingers against your clit. You let out a ragged moan, far more sensitive than you thought.

“Prep yourself for me.”

He removed his fingers, taking off his shirt and getting his pants off. You didn’t listen though, understanding where this was going and not wanting any part of it. You tried moving back but Yuta grabbed your legs and pulled you closer to him.

“Wrong move.”

You felt his tip pressing against you entrance, making you want to squirm away but he did the opposite. He pushed into you, stretching your walls to accommodate his cock. You couldn’t help but moan out his name, grabbing his arms to steady yourself. He leaned down and kissed you, letting your wrap your arms around him as he started thrusting. He wasn’t soft or gentle, getting rougher and faster, an intense feeling you had never felt before.

“You are mine, in every sense of the word, and I will do what I want with you, understood.”

“Ye...yeah…”

You could only hold on top, barely able to make out his words, even if they were right against your ear. You swore you were seeing stars and probably not gonna walk tomorrow.

“Yuta… Yuta please… ah, I’m close…”

“Yeah? You think you deserve to cum?”

“No… no but… but please…”

“Fuck. Beg me.”

“Please… please Yuta… let me cum… I wanna cum…”

“Then you better scream my name.”

You did, crying out for him as you orgasmed, holding him close to you, wanting him to stay inside you. He kept ramming into you as you shook from pleasure, going until he climaxed and a while after that. You were exhausted to say the least, laying beneath him, breathless. He caressed your cheek, his fingers trailing over your neck, listening to your racing heart beat.

“Next time, it’ll be more enjoyable, for both of us.”


	5. Chapter 5

Since it was clear Yuta was so picky about being in the basement, you didn’t go back down there. Instead you would go to the kitchen or out to the gardens to talk with anyone who wasn’t on Yuta’s side or under his control. It was weird when you thought about it, talking to humans in secret as if you weren’t one of them.

Despite everything he said the other day, you couldn’t just accept your position in the house, you didn’t deserve it. Of course you always feigned innocence when some of the vamps saw you, but you eventually got caught, by Yuta himself. He dragged you upstairs and you worried things were going to repeat themselves but instead he took you to his office.

“What did I say?”

“Are you trying to isolate me or something? You said I have free reign of the house, so it doesn’t matter where I go, you’re not even around.”

Yuta chuckled. “Do you miss me?”

“No, you have no hold over me so stop acting like a child.”

A part of you knew that you shouldn’t have said that, but that part couldn’t stop the words from escaping your lips. You grew quiet, lowering your head. You expected some kinda punishment or for him to yell but he didn’t. He grabbed your chin and tilted your head up.

“Still got a mouth on you huh? I’m glad.” He pressed a kiss to your lips. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You were curious why he didn’t punish you or berate you in any way, but you wouldn’t question it. What you did question was being woken up early and seeing Yuta getting dressed. You were about to lay back but he got you out of bed and told you to take your clothes off. You hesitated for a moment but did as he asked, a little cold from the exposure.

He got some of your clothes out of the closet and set them down on the bed, getting you dressed. The clothes were meant for being outside, so the fact he was dressing you in them made you a bit worried. You wanted to ask, but you felt like he would laugh at you. Once you were dressed he led you downstairs to the garage. When the car door opened you refused to move.

“Come on now.”

“Are you… are you getting rid of me?”

“What? Of course not.” He laughed. “I thought you’d enjoy coming with me to see my work.”

“Oh…”

“Come on, it’ll be fun. I promise to bring you back home.”

“Okay…”

You got into the car, still a bit nervous but glad that you would come back. It was nice to go outside the gates, to see the sun and the clouds and breathe in some fresh air. Although you were still trapped within the car, and Yuta put a collar on you. He thought it was cute on you, but you knew it was just his way of making sure you didn’t run off or get away from him. It was weird, and uncomfortable, but you weren’t going to complain.

You focused more on the outside, your eyes always looking beyond the window. The world around you was different, so at least now you knew that wherever you were wasn’t anything like home. Although you had to admit everything looked so peaceful and beautiful. You passed through some town, and that’s when the peace faded, at least for you. Those who worked in labor were dressed in grey, out on the streets painting or cleaning or helping with construction, all collared as well.

Some vamps were around, watching them, making sure they didn’t try anything. After passing the town you came out into open fields, farmland, what Yuta was in charge of. There were a lot more people there, and you really started to wish you stayed home. You followed him closely, none of the other vamps around saying anything about your presence. 

They talked business, profits, the problems that came from a recent riot, but all you did was look out at the fields. Some of the humans that saw you glared, your clothes clearly telling them you had it easier, sorta. You didn’t want to say anything, but you had left the house pretty early, you skipped breakfast and were pretty hungry. When your stomach growled Yuta noticed.

“Hungry?”

“Sorry…”

“Why? Come on.”

Yuta led you somewhere else, going through one of the barns. You could see the fields, all kinds of fruits and vegetables growing, it looked really pretty. Yuta handed you a basket and kissed your head.

“I still have some things to do, so why don’t you go out and get whatever you want. Come back here when you’re done, there’s a faucet in the back, and I’ll come back later.”

“Can… can I do that?”

“Of course, this is pretty much my farm. And you got a collar, so you won’t get lost.” He chuckled and kissed your cheek. “Don’t get too sunburned.”

“Okay…”

He playfully shoved you out to the fields. You glanced back at him but walked off. You weren’t going to admit it but you were a bit excited. You had always wanted to go pick fruit, so it was great to be doing it, but the circumstances weren’t ideal. You walked around, seeing what you could get, always looking back to make sure where the barn you were supposed to return to was. You got some distasteful stares, but you did your best to ignore them. Although they didn’t ignore you. 

As you were getting to the apple trees you were suddenly tackled to the ground. You hit your head hard enough to pass out. When you came to you were leaning against a tree, sitting in the shade. Your head hurt, your vision a bit of a blur but you tried to focus. Then you noticed your clothes, you weren’t dressed in white, but grey, like the workers. Despite the pain you jumped up in a panic and then noticed the other girl nearby wearing your clothes, you ran after her.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing!?”

She ignored you but you caught up and grabbed her arm pulling her back. Your eyes met and you could tell she didn’t care, she knew exactly what she was doing.

“Don’t touch me!”

“You fucken stole my clothes!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Too much time under the sun has made you delusional.”

“Give me back my clothes!”

“They’re not yours.”

“What are you trying to do here you-”

“Hey!”

The two of you noticed some vampires approaching. You were relieved but before you can say anything the other girl spoke.

“This girl is trying to steal my clothes.”

“What? That’s not true! You stole them first!”

“You have to help me, I got lost.”

“Stop lying!”

“Enough!” One vamp spoke. “Return the girl to her post, we’ll take the other back to her owner.”

“What?” You were scared when you were grabbed. “No! No, I don’t work here!”

“Shut up.”

“No…”

You were being dragged off and you were really panicking. You needed to think of something fast, you didn’t know what would happen if you were dragged off. If worse came to worse you knew Yuta would realize what happened and come get you, but surely the vamps at the farm would see this as you being in trouble. You were scared and started rambling until something came to mind.

“You can’t do this! She’s lying! She attacked me! When Yuta finds out… my blood! Check our blood and you’ll see that-”

“Shut up!”

You were slapped across the face and you couldn’t explain how much that hurt. You knew that was going to bruise, but you couldn’t just stop, even if things got worse.

“If you don’t check our blood and take her, Yuta’s gonna get mad. He’s close friends with one of the seven! You’ll all be in huge trouble for this!”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not! Don’t you think it’s better to be safe than sorry…”

You noticed the other girl had gone quiet, fear on her face. Of course no human would really know that their blood could reveal who they really were. You only knew that cause Yuta told you, and then you realized she was going to be in a lot of trouble because of you. The two of you were taken to some office and had some blood drawn. The girl had gone pale in fear, you were still holding your cheek, tasting a bit of blood in your mouth.

“What the fuck is this!”

Yuta walked into the office before any results came in. You hated yourself a bit for feeling relief in seeing him. For some reason you jumped to your feet too and moved your hand. He saw your injury and rushed over touching your cheek. It stung at first but his hand was cold so you were quick to grab it and hold it in place, leaning against him. He got lost for a moment, admiring your affection towards but quickly focused on the situation at hand.

“Who did this?”

“I just fell…”

“Y/n.”

He moved his hand purposely to make it hurt, but didn’t remove it completely. You whimpered, but pointed at the one who had slapped you. Everyone in the room was nervous, and then another entered with the blood work results.

“At least you’re not complete idiots.” Yuta hissed. “As for you.”

You had been pulled closer to Yuta, his handle still cradling your injury, and his gaze had landed upon the other girl.

“Get up.” She shot to her feet. “Strip.”

“… excu-”

“Now!”

It was humiliating to say the least but she had to do it. You didn’t care to look or anything, not wanting to be anymore involved than you already were. You felt like you should have said something but you couldn’t find any words.

“Take her, lock her up, I will deal with her later.”

No screaming, just fear, then it was just the two of you in the office. Yuta didn’t want to break the silence, enjoying his view, watching you admire and adore his presence. Although he had other things he needed to do first.

“I’ll have Xiaojun take you home and-”

“No! No please don’t leave me alone again…”

He knew you were rambling from the shock of the previous events, but he took them more seriously. It was clear that things weren’t working out the way he wanted to and he needed to rectify that. He picked you up in his arms so your injured cheek could rest against him, carrying you out. When he got to the car he told you to wait for him, telling the overseers of the farm he’d return tomorrow, and that they better not have anymore problems. On the ride back home you leaned against Yuta, still surprised by how bad a vampire slap could be.

“You suggested the blood test right? Those idiots wouldn’t want to spend time on that.” You silently confirmed his suspicions. “I can understand you might feel guilty for getting that human in trouble, but you actually saved her a lot more trouble.”

“What?”

“I’m not sure what her plan was, and even you know she couldn’t have done much. If she got off the farm she would be found no doubt and taken to the nearest government office to check who she belongs to. A laborer shouldn’t be dressed in white, or alone, so she would have been in much bigger trouble, instead we can keep things small. Thank you, and I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have left you alone. There has been previous… riots and other issues on the farm, humans can be so aggressive and cruel to one another. My apologies.”

You hated yourself a bit for agreeing with him. It wasn’t new actually, even before vampires decided to take control, you knew very well humans were selfish creatures, history had many stories of those. When you got home you honestly expected to get an ice pack, but Yuta insisted on keeping you close. You got back into some white clothes and the collar taken off. You were in bed, laying down on his chest, he was shirtless, for once you were glad he was cold.

You still hadn’t eaten so a big breakfast was prepared for you, Yuta feeding you even though you could do it yourself. It was really good and you were grateful although you got a bit queasy when Yuta cut his wrist. He bled into an empty glass, then held it out to you. Even though you knew he was trying to help, you were still hesitant to drink his blood.

“Come on, you know my blood heals, it will help.”

He wasn’t being demanding so that worked in his favor. You drank it all, holding back the urge to vomit. Yuta moved away the food tray, pulling you close to him once more. At that point it was probably unnecessary, the swelling was surely down, but it was nice to have a cold surface to lay on that wouldn’t really warm up, and also wasn’t straight up ice. You eventually dozed off, waking up hours later for dinner, Yuta still there for you.

You were quiet at the table, Yuta noticed but made no comment. He couldn’t really understand what was so upsetting to you, he was angry, but you were clearly sad. After dinner he joined you in a bath, being gentle as he cleaned you up then dressed you. He didn’t like seeing you so upset wanting to fix your mood a bit and he had just the thing. You were standing by the window looking out at the night sky when he came up, wrapping his arms around you.

“I’m sorry about today, I should have taken better care of you.”

You didn’t say anything, not sure what to say. You honestly just wanted to go to sleep, forget the day, figure out what to do tomorrow, but Yuta had other plans. For a moment you thought he was playing with your hair but then you realized he was moving it aside, exposing your neck. You tensed up for a second but when you felt his fangs close you just accepted it. You whimpered from the initial bite but gave into the pleasure, leaning against him.

When he had his fill he made sure to hold you up, licking his lips and kissing you cheek. He gently sucked on your neck until the bleeding stopped, picking you up and laying you down in bed. He tucked you in, watching you sleep for a while, making sure you were okay. Despite keeping things quiet he still needed to report this Taeyong, even if it was going to be a bit embarrassing.

♥♥♥♥♥

Waking up in the morning was always a challenge. You could only really open your eyes, trying to move and look around. It was unfair that being bitten felt nice, but the after effects weren’t. You weren’t fully there, but noticed that Yuta was in the room, he smiled and pet your head.

“You’re… you’re still here…”

“I wanted to make sure you woke up okay. I know I haven’t been around much, but I just need to go deal with what happened yesterday. I’ll be quick about it, promise, home before lunch. You just rest okay, and no trying to get out of bed, got it?”

“Yeah…”

“Good.” He kissed your head. “Sleep.”

You smiled a bit before drifting off back to sleep. When you woke up again the room was filled with a delicious aroma. This time it was just servants helping you. At least you weren’t as bad off as before, having a little more strength than before. After eating you got some more rest before you were given a bath. It was all girls helping you, which felt nice and not really embarrassing. You let yourself relax more this time around, although you didn’t notice that after a while you were alone with just one girl. It made sense, you didn’t need a handful to take a bath. She started talking although you weren’t really listening.

“Aren’t you lucky, treated like a princess, sleeping in a vampire’s bed… it’s unfair… you’re not even that pretty…”

You didn’t know what the point of her rambles were, but then it became clear. She pushed you under the water, although you didn’t register it at first. It wasn’t until it became hard to breath that it was settling in. You used whatever strength you had to try and fight but you could barely move. Your vision was starting to go black and you thought it was the end until you managed to take a breath.

You coughed up water, trying to catch your breath. You were wrapped up in a towel, Xiaojun holding you while you were shaking. You looked over to see blood on the floor, the servant being dragged out screaming. Xiaojun was talking, maybe trying to comfort you, but you were still coughing up water and recovering from the near death experience. He got you back into the main room and wrapped you in another towel.

When the door busted open you jumped in fear but saw it was Yuta and tried to get up and go to him. You nearly collapsed to the floor but Xiaojun caught you. Yuta rushed over and took you in his arms, trying to warm you up, kissing your head. You still didn’t really understand what he or anyone else was saying but you knew there was yelling and screaming. When Yuta tried to sit you down you held on tightly to him.

“No! No, don’t go…”

“I… okay… everyone out.”

Yuta laid back in bed with you in his arms. He was trying to warm you up but he wasn’t sure if you were shaking because of the cold or shock. Eventually you fell asleep which he was grateful for, moving slowly to tuck you into bed. He wanted to dress you but didn’t want to wake you. He made sure you stayed sleeping before quietly leaving the room, Xiaojun waiting for him.

“What happened.”

“I’m not quite sure.” Xiaojun admitted. “I just heard an irregular heartbeat coming from your bedroom and found the servant holding her underwater. What do you want to do with her?”

“It’d be a waste to kill her. I’ll write a report and have her transfer positions, the government can do what they want with her after she’s punished.”

“Understood. I’ll have her prepared for transfer.”

“After that get YangYang and come to my office.”

“Yes sir.”

♥♥♥♥♥

When you woke up it was very obvious you were still naked, laying on a towel with a blanket over you. The room was empty and you were alone, and it scared you.

“Yuta!”

You screamed, ignoring the chest pain you got from it. Tears started falling and you screamed again, trying to get out of bed. The door opened and Yuta was by your side instantly, pulling you up into his arms and hugging you. He rubbed your back, trying to soothe you.

“Easy, easy, I’m here. Don’t cry sweetheart, you’re okay. No one’s gonna hurt you.”

“You… you won’t…”

“Hm?”

“You won’t… you won’t let… let me die…”

“No, no of course not.”

“Don’t go… please don’t go…”

“I won’t, I’ll stay here okay, I’ll be right here.”

He waited until you had calmed down, getting you dressed, drying your hair and then brushing it. He obviously had things to do but it was clear you wouldn’t be okay unless you were with him. So he kept you close. Yuta had finished up with the farm the other day as promised, so all that was left would be at home office work. In the mornings he’d wait for you to wake up before doing anything, making sure you saw him when you opened your eyes.

A lot of his time was spent in the office, so you’d be there with him. Sometimes you’d fall asleep on the couch, other times on the floor since he’d have a blanket and pillow for you. You’d have most of your meals there with him and he’d feed you, sometimes if it was nice out you two would be out in the gazebo. Being with him also helped you be more friendly with the other halfbreeds, and made you realize Yuta was the only vampire in the house.

Being so close with Yuta, distancing yourself from the other humans in the house, it wasn’t surprising that the servants grew to despise you. It felt weird, to not get along with your own kind, but at the same time not so much. Just because you were Yuta’s pet they thought you were lucky or better off or something, but they didn’t know how scared you were most of the time. Moreso now that it was clear your own kind would turn on you.

“Are you okay?”

Yuta’s voice pulled you out of your head. The two of you having been in the office, you were sitting on his lap looking out the window.

“You’ve been so quiet lately. What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing…”

“Hm, you’re still shaken up aren’t you? Even I’m surprised, humans turn on each other so fast, but you don’t need them. I’m plenty of fun to be with.”

He kissed your cheek going back to his work. You dwelled on his words for a while, glancing at his work then back outside. The idea of running away had certainly gone to the back of your mind. You had no idea what you would do, where you would go, or how to even leave the house. Besides all that, going out that one time made it all the more real how much power the vampires had, so it wasn’t smart to try anything.

♥♥♥♥♥

After dinner, and a bath, he was very kissy. Always place his lips against your smooth skin before slipping a piece of clothing onto you. Sometimes, especially in the last few days, there were moments where you’d forget he was a bloodsucking monster, and think he was normal. That you two were in a relationship and that he actually loved you. It was strange and you couldn’t help but wonder if he felt the same.

“Yuta…”

“Hm?”

“What am I to you?”

“Mine.”

“Beyond that? Lately things… have been different.”

“Have they?”

“I… I… to me they have and I just-”

You didn’t finish your rambling before Yuta had bit into you. It caught you off guard, so it stung more than usual before you let out a moan. You weren’t fully healed yet, so you didn’t think he’d drink from you again so soon. You passed out a lot faster, Yuta staring down at you and getting you in bed. He watched you for a moment, caressing your cheek.

“I’m not so sure what you are either sweetheart, but you’re a lot more than a feeder, you just have to be patient with me.”


	6. Chapter 6

Yuta sat outside in the gazebo, the morning sun shining down on his gardens and farms, servants hard at work around him. Things work wise had been cleared up and there has been no trouble since. Now he could stay at home comfortably and continue his work. Occasionally he glanced over at the windows to his bedroom, knowing you were there resting, recovering. Your words still swimming in his head.

Lately you had been very quiet, more than usual, and stuck close to him. It was all easily explainable, and not that he didn’t mind, although he missed that fierce little attitude of yours. That wasn’t the problem though, it seemed all that time together was putting ideas in your head, and he didn’t know what to make of them. For centuries vampires lived hidden, rarely interacting with humans, let alone forming any kind of meaningful relationship. So even he had no idea what to do in regards to your emotions.

“You know Taeyong will be upset.” Xiaojun spoke up. “We’ve been missing family gatherings.”

“There’s plenty of us in the family, I doubt he’d notice. Besides, he knows we’ve been busy, and exactly with what, he assigned it to us after all.”

“Still, not like you to not explain yourself.”

“We’ll go next time or something.”

“Yeah about that.”

YangYang came over, having heard the last bits of the conversation. He was actually a bit nervous to say this but he was already in trouble.

“Speaking of Taeyong… he’s here.”

“What!” Yuta jumped up. “What does that mean?”

“It means Taeyong showed up a while ago… and he’s in your bedroom.”

Yuta didn’t need to hear anything else before he bolted back inside and rushed upstairs to his bedroom. He burst into his room, glaring at Taeyong who was in his bed, your sleeping form wrapped in his arms, petting you.

“Taeyong!”

“Sh.” Tae pressed a finger against his lips. “You’ll wake her if you yell.”

“Taeyong… I can explain.”

“Is this why you’ve been missing family gatherings? Too busy playing with your little pet?”

“No.”

“Yuta.”

“Among other things… yes.”

“You never mentioned you had a feeder at home.”

“There was no reason too.”

“Hm.” Taeyong lifted you up so you would lean against him, seeing you snuggle up, making him chuckle while Yuta tried not to get pissed. “You not telling me feels like you don’t trust me.”

“I do. I just thought this wasn’t worth mentioning. She’s my responsibility, and I know some vampires who keep feeders… are looked down upon… especially by the older generation.”

“I see. Well I assure you I have no problem with someone keeping feeders, whether it’s one or a bunch. I’m quite fond of seeing those humans, they’re so happy, I love their smiles, the main reason I visit clubs. My problem is with the vampires who might grow careless and take it too far, wasting such a precious life.”

“I’m not careless.”

“You’re not, you’re stupid.”

“Excuse me!”

“See, I’m not mad at you for having your own personal little feeder at home, I’ve had half a mind to get my own, my problem is the way you’ve cared for her.”

“She’s safe, and I’m taking good care of her. So your-”

“Are you? I heard the poor thing nearly drowned.”

“Who… who told you that?”

“I asked YangYang when I arrived. I was curious what had become of the little human you had on reserve, and he spared no details.”

“That incident was handled.” 

“I am aware. As was the farm one.”

“What?”

“You may oversee some farms but you haven’t forgotten who’s ultimately in charge, have you? One thing goes wrong, they may have messed up a thing or two with you, but do you think they’ll lie to me?”

“I wanted to handle it as it pertained to-”

“YangYang also spilled the details, I have the reports as well, so I don’t need your excuses.” Yuta went quiet. “Tell me, do you care about her? Sincerely?”

“And what if I do?”

“I’d suggest taking her from you.”

“Taeyong!”

“Yuta… do you realize how much danger she’s in when you leave her like this?” Tae picked up your arm, letting it plop down on the bed. “She can barely move, she’s barely alive as it is, and you leave her to rest, all alone.”

“She’s safe, I’m-”

“How easy would it be…” Taeyong gently wrapped a hand around your throat. “To kill her in this state? All I have to do is squeeze for like… what? Sixty seconds? Maybe less, and just like that, you’d lose her.”

“Taeyong…” Yuta hissed. “Let her-”

“What?” Tae put a bit of pressure, your slight struggle filling Yuta’s ears. “It doesn’t have to be a murder, a simple little accident can end her life just as well. You’ve already seen how easy it would be to lose her.”

Yuta bore his fangs and lunged at Taeyong, only to have the older ones other hand wrapped around his throat too, squeezing tightly. Yuta squirmed, but quickly stopped when Taeyong put more pressure on your neck, both hearing your heartbeat slowing down. A cocky grin on Taeyong’s face as he saw how affected Yuta was.

“That was rather rude.”

Taeyong dropped Yuta, his grip on you loosening as well, letting you breath without issue. He gently laid you down, kissing your head, and petting you, then grabbing Yuta and getting him on his feet.

“If you really cared, you shouldn’t leave her in such a vulnerable state, let alone do this to her. I’m not mad, I can see the passion in your eyes, and I’m not telling you what to do either. Just don’t come crying to me when you do lose her, accident or not. Let’s talk in your office, let her sleep.” Tae walked over to the door. “If she is your excuse for avoiding family gatherings, bring her to the next one, or else.”

Yuta waited until Taeyong had left the room before checking on you. You had some light bruises on your neck but your breathing had returned to normal and luckily you hadn’t woken up during all that. He was relieved, but he knew Taeyong made a good point. He kissed your head and walked out, Xiaojun and YangYang waiting for him.

“I’m sorry.” YangYang said. “I-”

“I expect nothing but perfect behavior from you when it comes to Taeyong. You’re fine, check on her bruises. I’ll be with Taeyong in my office.”

After a moment Yuta went over to his office, Taeyong browsing through the books on the shelf. It was quiet between them, Tae eventually taking a seat at his desk.

“Your reason for missing family gatherings is quite cute, but unacceptable nonetheless. I was serious about bringing her along next time, the others and I would love to meet her.”

“I… I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why’s that?”

“She’s very shy and nervous around those who aren’t me.”

“You mean humans?”

“Huh?”

“What? Human psychology, it’s quite simple, Jinwoo picks it apart well. She’s had such terrible experiences lately, not cause of us, but her own kind. Humans are such cruel creatures, they can cause each other so much damage, the psychological scars are so intense in those cases. Tell me, she’s not afraid of you or your halfbreeds is she?”

“No. Given the circumstances I only have the halfbreeds looking after her.”

“And?”

“She’s a lot more at ease.”

“Exactly. So there’s no problem bringing her along, you know I don’t keep servants in my home, it’d be too much trouble with the little ones around.”

“I still don’t-”

“Yuta I will leave with her in hand if I have to.”

“Why are you making that threat!”

“Have you ever been to a club? Have you ever actually seen a feeder?”

“I don’t-”

“Have you?”

“No… what does that-”

“She shouldn’t be lying in bed like a corpse. The reason feeders thrive at clubs is because of our pleasurable venom running through their veins. They’re so excited, giddy, all they want is to be bitten again and again, only taken to rest when they pass out from blood loss. It’s their happiness that makes them adorable, the child-like behavior, have you ever seen y/n that way?”

“No…”

“Then she’s really just a blood bag you don’t finish and replenishes itself. Doing that over time will weaken her blood, her too, and that doesn’t rule out the possibility of you taking it too far one night and killing her.”

“I would never do that.”

“If her blood is good enough for you to drain almost every chance you get, I have no doubt your baser instincts will beat you out one day. It’s why I adjusted you all to blood bags, it’s more sophisticated, and less likely to cause issues, it’s why we all made sure our children prefer blood bags. Why do you think humans know so little about us?”

“Yeah, yeah… why are you here? Was it just to come check on why I was missing family dinner?”

“Yes, but something else too. The human department may not be my domain, but I care dearly about them. The farm hand, I know her fate, helped in the matter, what about the attempted murderer?”

“Punishment, and I want nothing to do with her again so the government holds her fate.”

“I see. Then I’ll take a look myself, if you don’t mind.”

“Do what you will, you care more for humans than most.”

“Dangerous words coming from someone who keeps a feeder, although appropriate, given your lack of care for her.”

“Then what do you want me to do?”

“Figure that out before you kill her. I’m not your mother. Anyway, I have what I came for.” Taeyong got up. “So I’ll be on my way. See you both at the next family gathering. Or else, if I have to come back here for the same reason I won’t leave alone.”

“Got it. Until then.”

♥♥♥♥♥

The weirdest piece of clothing was the white dress. You never saw anyone else in it, not even the other servants, or anyone else outside the house. Although that wasn’t what was truly bothering you. It was the collar, and the fact that it meant going out.

“I don’t want to go out…”

“It’s okay, we’re going somewhere safe.”

“Please… let me stay… you… you can drink from me until…”

You shoved your wrist into Yuta’s face but he pushed it away, a coy smile on his lips. He held your head in his hands, seeing the worry in your eyes.

“Please…”

“You’re going to be just fine, I promise. Nothing bad is gonna happen, you won’t get hurt.”

You didn’t say anything else, knowing in the end you didn’t actually have a choice. Even if you didn’t voice your concern anymore you were still nervous. It was a rather long trip, which didn’t help. You passed a few towns on the way, then everything turned to trees and wildlife. When you finally came to a house you were a bit in awe, the place was huge, much bigger than Yuta’s. The limo pulled up to the front and you were more anxious than before.

Yuta stepped out of the limo first, helping you next, Xiaojun and YangYang stepping out of the front seats. For some reason you fixed yourself up, as if you were invited to such a place and not there by force. You stayed in place for a moment before YangYang gave you a gentle nudge forward. He startled you and apologized.

“Don’t be nervous, this is Taeyong’s place.”

“Tae… Taeyong?” The name was familiar, then you realized you saw it on the spines of Yuta’s books from his office and the library. “You mean he’s one of the seven?”

“Yeah… how did you know that?”

Now you were more nervous, in a new way. When you got to the door it seemed that you were greeted by some halfbreeds and led inside. You walked in, seeing just how big it was, but it wasn’t the design or art that caught your attention, it was the lack of servants. There were no humans dressed in white anywhere, there were no humans at all. You weren’t sure what to feel, worried that you were the only human around, or grateful that your own kind wasn’t going to give you weird looks.

“Yuta, good to see you. Dinner is still a while, and Taeyong is glad to know you’re early. He would like to speak with you about some work matters.”

“Of course.”

“Ah, but she can wait elsewhere.”

You immediately grabbed Yuta, not wanting him to leave you. There were no humans around but you didn’t know the vampires or halfbreeds, so you couldn’t just trust them. Yuta grabbed your hand and kissed it.

“You’ll be alright, nothing to worry about. It’ll only be for a while.”

All eyes were on you and that didn’t make you feel any better. You reluctantly nodded, Yuta letting your hand go and walking off with his two friends. You were left with all strangers, thankfully none of them touched you, just asked you to follow them. You were taken to another room, it seemed like some sort of lobby, and a big one at that. A long table of food down the center and seats along the walls.

The silence and emptiness of the room made you miss Yuta. You quickly shook that idea out of your head. You didn’t have feelings for him, you couldn’t, he was just your jailer. After the way he shut you up the last time you asked about his, made yours known a bit, you knew there was nothing there, so you needed to stop thinking that way. It was a stupid thought to begin with, he was a vampire, you were human, he was going to kill you one day, you meant nothing to him, everything he did was probably a game.

The door suddenly opened and you jumped, quickly backing away. Two boys rushed into the room and shut the door behind them giggling. When they noticed the food they scrambled over, talking about being hungry, so you knew they were halfbreeds. It was a good few minutes before either of them noticed your presence. They froze up, curiously staring at you. Their sense of smell and the white clothes were a dead give away for what you were. And of course they were curious and approached you.

“Woah… a human…”

With that comment you started to back away from them. You hit the wall soon enough and fell onto a couch. You looked up at the two, words still caught in your throat.

“I’ve never seen one up close.”

“Wonder what they taste like.”

“Not good.” You mumbled. “You guys… human blood tastes bad… for you…”

“How do you know that?”

“You guys ate food… said you were hungry… only… only halfbreeds eat normal food… like humans… and if you were vampires… you would have noticed… me sooner…”

“Why are you here?”

“Where did you come from?”

“Yu… Yuta brought me…”

“Oh, so you’re why he’s been missing family dinner.”

“Wa… what?”

The door suddenly opened, another boy entering the room. His attention was quickly on you, quite curious about your presence too. Your heart was racing, and surely they could tell too. There was another door, closer to you, while the two near you were distracted by the newcomer you used that as your chance. You rushed out the other door, panickedly putting something under the door so it couldn’t be opened from the other side. You looked around, no clue where you were.

For once in a long time the idea of escape crossed your mind. You found the nearest window, seeing the backyard, it was huge, and it seemed to be open. There were no humans in the house, so there was no reason to have a fence. If you could get the collar off, surely you could run away. Although you weren’t sure if you could do that, or if you wanted it. A part of you longed to get away, to be free, the other wanted Yuta more, the adrenaline just mixing up your feelings, making the answer unknown to you.


	7. Chapter 7

You stared out the window for a while. The big open space looked like freedom, you’d probably think it was, but you knew it wasn’t. As a human the planet was practically a cage, even to those who lived in this faux form of freedom out who knows where. The idea of humans fighting back, you went back and forth on whether that was possible. You didn’t know if keeping hope was a good idea, it hurt more than give relief. The longer you stared out the window the more anxious you started to feel as these thoughts took hold.

The collar around your neck started to feel as if it was getting tighter, making it so you couldn’t breath. You fell to your knees, grabbing it, wishing you could remove it. The second you tugged at it sent a wave of electricity through your body, causing you to scream and collapse to the floor. Now more than ever you wanted the damn thing off but every time you tugged at it again the shock was worse. You were freaking out to say the least.

“Are you alright?”

You yelled, seeing an unfamiliar person approaching you. They didn’t seem hostile but were making things worse nonetheless. You scrambled back, trying to get on your feet, but still shaking from the shocks. Eventually you bumped into someone else, looking up only to know you were in more trouble.

“What are you doing!” Yuta pulled you to your feet. “Did you think I wouldn’t know if you tried to take that collar off? Or that it would be so easy? Answer me! What were you thinking!”

Yuta was shaking you, yelling, and all you could do was sob. You didn’t mean to disobey or seem like you were trying to escape, you just needed to breathe. So of course Yuta yelling at you wasn’t helping.

“I’m sorry!” You cried. “I just needed to breathe! The collar felt-”

While you pleaded, rambling about what was going through your head, Yuta got a good look at your eyes. You were scared and pleading, the pain clear through the tears. He also got a good look at your neck, your skin under the collar was a little burned. You were freaking out and he was only making things worse.

“Ya, ya, sh, sh, sweetheart breathe.” You tried to calm down. “I didn’t mean to yell at you, I was just worried when I was told your collar went off.”

“Sorry…”

“No, no it’s my fault. You didn’t want to leave the house in the first place. Sit.” He set you down on a bench in the hall. “I’ll take the collar off.”

“Yuta-”

“Shut it, Johnny.”

“I’m just-”

“This is gonna sting a little okay.”

You nodded. In order to remove the collar he needed to scan his finger along the front of it. The collar actually tightened around your neck and you felt a sting before it clicked and Yuta removed it. You rubbed your neck, wincing over the pain. Yuta took your hands.

“Easy, you burned yourself a bit. Let’s go treat it.”

He led you around the house, he clearly knew the place well, so it wasn’t his first time. You came to a bedroom, and he went into the private bathroom. The room wasn’t luxurious like the rest of the house, it was simple, just the bare essentials really.

“We don’t keep much for humans in this house, but I have some burn cream stored away.”

“Why don’t you have servants here?”

“Taeyong doesn’t like keeping humans around for the sake of the little ones, doesn’t want to tempt them. He does have servants though, their all halfbreeds though.”

“So halfbreeds aren’t equals to you?”

“It’s more complicated than that. We can talk about it some other time.”

Yuta gently rubbed the lotion along your neck. The cold helped bring some relief. You leaned into his touch, you wish you hadn’t caused so much trouble, but despite his words you didn’t like being in this place.

“Dinner will start soon, we can just hang out here till then.”

“Okay… is this your old room?”

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“You said you stored some burn cream… it was a lucky guess…”

“Well you got it right.”

“So you used to live here?”

“Yes, a long time ago, back in what you could call my infancy. Eventually though I moved out to where I live now. Many of us eventually move out.”

“You must be very old…”

“Indeed.”

“Sorry…” You touched your neck. “I didn’t mean to cause problems.”

“It’s my fault, but I do want you to get along and meet my family. I would have held off but Taeyong insisted on meeting you sooner.”

“I understand. I promise to behave at dinner.”

“I know you’ll do your best.”

You stayed in silence for a while, leaning your head against his shoulder. Eventually there was a knock at the door and someone said everyone was being called to the dinner table. You were nervous to meet the rest of Yuta’s family, but you had no choice in the matter. Yuta took your hand and led you to the dining hall. It was big, high ceiling, as expected, and there was a long table, you couldn’t even count the chairs at first glance, you just knew there was a lot.

You sat down next to Yuta, a few of the other chairs occupied as well. They were talking among themselves and you kept your head down. You were a guest at the table, and you certainly didn’t have anything to talk about that would make good conversation. All the seats slowly filled up, and then the food served. It smelled amazing, but you were too nervous to reach for anything. Yuta laughed, realizing you were frozen in place and filled your plate for you. You quietly thanked him, although everyone at the table probably heard. You started off slow but you were hungry.

“So this is y/n?”

“Yes. You’ve met her before.”

When your name was mentioned you stopped eating, utensil still in your mouth. You didn’t recognize the person speaking about you, but apparently they’ve met you better. You didn’t know anyone at this table that wasn’t Yuta, Xiaojun, or YangYang. You lowered your utensils, now feeling like all eyes were on you.

“Y/n, this is Taeyong, he’s-”

“One of the seven…”

Now it really got quiet, and it became clear you really weren’t supposed to know that. You wished you had the option to leave the table, but it would just make you look bad. Not like you had anywhere to go either.

“Yes.” Taeyong glared at Yuta. “And how would you know that?”

“I read it…”

“You read… it? The only book that would say such a thing cannot be read by your kind.”

“I can… sorta… only bits and pieces… I don’t know how I can either…”

“Interesting. I presume you occupy yourself reading some of our books then?”

“A bit, yes… just curious.”

“What have you read?”

“Um… some by Onew…”

“Ah, trying to learn about us?”

“Yes… despite everything you’ve done… your existence is quite… amazing…”

“What do you think about that anyway?” The man from before asked, Johnny. “Our take over?”

“Ah… you were very well prepared and… and I’m grateful… for your kindness…”

“I thought she was fiery and honest, Yuta?”

“As if she’d act like that in a room full of vampires and halfbreeds.” Yuta hissed. “She’s not stupid.”

“We’re not gonna hurt her. I just want to know what’s so interesting about her. So, y/n, how have you been adjusting?”

“As… as best as I can… I’ve had some… problems… but I’m one of the lucky ones… aren’t I?”

“As a home feeder, yes you are.”

Thankfully that seemed to satisfy him, besides the food was the main event not you. They all introduced themselves afterwards, a lot of names to remember. You wish you weren’t so afraid, or a stranger at the table, you might have enjoyed the big family dinner as if you were meant to be there. After dessert a few excused themselves from the table. The two boys from before, Jisung and Chenle, apologized for scaring you. With the table practically half empty some boys moved closer, but you remained by Yuta’s side, he didn’t mind, and no one else did either. Some tea was served, and it seemed those left had business to discuss.

“There’s been a total of 27 riots.” Taeyong began. “Within the last month. Thankfully not all farms world wide have had issues, but 27 is a lot nonetheless.”

“Are they all internal?” Jaehyun asked. “Or has there been some external causes?”

“You mean that pathetic excuse for a human resistance?” Sicheng laughed. “They’re scattered across the globe and are nowhere near possibly outnumbering us. They can’t make a difference.”

“Sicheng!”

“What?” He looked over at you. “Oh, I see. I’d say no offense, but honestly, full offense, those of your kind who are putting up a fight aren’t getting anywhere. They’ll either die out wherever they are or we’ll find them and assimilate them. There’s no point fighting us.”

“What…” You don’t know why you opened your mouth. “What happens to those you catch?”

“They’d be processed into our system, and make sure their injuries are treated along with any possible illnesses.”

“You hurt them!”

“No, no, no.” Doyoung said. “These humans are resistant to our help. So when we find them, they tend to fight us and they get hurt. We mean no harm to your kind darling.”

“Right…”

“How was your experience when we first found you?” Kun asked. “If you don’t mind me asking?”

“Um…”

“You can be honest. I’m truly curious, and your answer won’t get you in trouble.”

“… it was terrifying… people dropped like flies and the screaming… I thought I was gonna die…”

“Did you get hurt?”

“No… I hid and then Xiaojun found me… told me I should just come with him… so I did…”

“So it was true about you being well behaved. Smart move.”

“I suppose.”

Yuta and Xiaojun decided to go into more detail about you, and it felt like someone was telling an embarrassing story about you. After they had their laughs they continued talking about business. The worst of it was when they talked about the laborers, like they were live stock. You had to excuse yourself, telling Yuta you needed to use the restroom, he gave you directions. You didn’t actually have to go, you just needed to leave. You wandered around the halls for a while, trying to figure out what to do before you’d have to go back.

“Hello.”

“Oh… hello… Ten right?”

“Yes. Are you lost?”

“Um… I guess… just wanted some fresh air.”

“Business meetings can be boring.”

“Yeah.”

“Come on, the rest of us are in the game room, probably more fun there.”

You didn’t think too much about it and decided to follow him. He wasn’t kidding about it being a game room. The room was huge, multiple flat screens, probably all the consoles, and hundreds of games, even old board games. They were all busy with some kinda game, another boy waving you both over.

“Ya!” Haehcan yelled. “Ten, bet I can kick your ass in this game.”

“You’re on!”

Ten grabbed your hand and led you over to the couch. You stood behind them, watching them play a few rounds. They seemed to be having fun.

“I’m sorry about before.” Jisung repeated. “I didn’t mean to scare you. Chenle and I were just curious. We don’t see humans often, even before all this.”

“How come?”

“We don’t need to feed off them, and Taeyong didn’t want our curiosity to cause us to hurt them. When we become vampires though, I guess it’ll be different.”

“Wait, you’re going to become a vampire?”

“Yeah, becoming one is like a two step process. First you become a halfbreed, then a vampire.”

“Are you all halfbreeds?”

“Nah. Haechan and I aren’t.” Ten said. “We’re proper vamps.”

“So… all the halfbreed servants will become vampires too?”

“No, not them.”

“Why not?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Come on, don’t bother her with that stuff.” Jeno came over. “Wanna play a game? Anything you want, I’m sure we got it.”

“I was never one for games…”

“Then we can try something fun and easy. Overcooked.”

“Okay.”

It started with one game, and it went on for hours. You’ve never hung out with your friends like that before, and you had a lot of fun. Without the collar you felt normal, and even if you were human, they treated you like you were one of them. You had some snacks, and somewhere along the line you fell asleep. You passed out on the couch, one of the boys draping a blanket over you.

“She looks so cute sleeping.” Jaemin giggled. “Can we keep her?”

“She’s Yuta’s feeder.” YangYang reminded. “No way he is letting her stay. You guys don’t even enjoy human blood.”

“Speaking of, shouldn’t you tell Yuta she’s fallen asleep.” Mark said. “You know, so you guys can go home, or we put her in a bed for the rest of the night.”

“Right. No one better wake her up.”

YangYang left the game room, realizing that you probably weren’t supposed to be with them, so Yuta somehow forgot about you. Actually he had a pretty good idea what happened. When he walked into the dining hall there was wine at the table, most likely the stuff that can actually get a vamp intoxicated.

“Yuta.”

“Huh?” Yuta looked over. “Hey, YangYang, what’s up?”

“Did you forget something?”

“What? Hey, you should have a drink with us. Xiaojun is already pretty tipsy.”

“Um… y/n’s asleep.”

“Y/n?” Yuta’s eyes went wide. “Where is she!”

“Easy. She just fell asleep a while ago. She ended up in the game room with the rest of us. The guys just told me to ask you if we’re going home or we should put her in a bed.”

“Right… we should go, you drive.”

“No shit. I’ll get y/n and bring the limo around.”

Lucas carried you to the limo when YangYang brought it around, laying you down in the back seat. Xiaojun and Yuta came out after a while and got in the limo. Yuta found you and pulled you into his arms, kissing you awake.

“I’m so sorry I forgot about you baby, I had a couple of drinks and it all slipped away.”

“Hm…”

“I didn’t mean to forget about you, I should have been worried when you didn’t come back to the table. I’m sorry it won’t happen again.”

“Yuta…”

“I love you… I’m sorry, don’t be mad.”

Those words actually woke you up. You stared wide eyed at Yuta who was sleepily hugging you, arms wrapped tightly around your waist.

“Yuta… what did you just say?”

“Hm…”

You couldn’t get an answer, he wasn’t all there, and everything went to hell. The limo had gotten hit and was rolling, ultimately hitting a tree. You didn’t remember anything, you just opened your eyes and felt intense pain. Every part of you ached, and you looked around, seeing Yuta and Xiaojun, injured as well. Everything was wrong, bent out of shape or broken, blood and glass everywhere.  


“Yuta…”

You didn’t know if screaming would do you any help. You had been out on an empty road surrounded by trees and nothing else. That meant you were probably going to die there, and that realization made you tear up.

“Yuta… Yuta please… please wake up…”

You heard footsteps outside, wondering who it could possibly be. Suddenly someone was breaking the rest of the glass from a window, and you were grabbed. It probably wasn’t the best idea to be moved from a car wreck but you had no choice, and all you could do was scream. You couldn’t make anyone out, merely feeling something pressed against your lips. You quickly recognized the taste of blood, although you couldn’t stop yourself from drinking.

“Fuck. Are you alright? We didn’t know there was a human in there.”

“What…”

“Dude we need to go before someone comes along, or those blood suckers wake up.”

“Huh?”

You were suddenly grabbed by someone else, and thrown over their shoulder. You could vaguely see the limo, your vision starting to clear up a bit. What caught your attention was the other people around the limo pouring gasoline over it and lighting a match.

“Wait… wait what are you…”

You couldn’t see much more before the movements and your injuries caused you to pass out again. You didn’t know what was going, you weren’t sure what would happen to Yuta and the others, you were scared, but for now the darkness took you.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything ached, and it felt like maybe you shouldn’t be alive, but you were. You felt the hard ground beneath you, and you heard hushed voices around you. When you managed to open your eyes you saw that you were in some kind of tent. You tried to move but it caused you to scream in agony, and you felt like you’d pass out again.

“Woah, take it easy.”

“What… where am I? Who are you?”

“You’re safe, my name’s Jinwoo.”

“You… I remember… why did you attack the limo?”

“Why were you in it?”

“Me… my question first…”

“Isn’t it obvious? We have to fight back, show those bloodsuckers we’re not afraid.”

“So… you know how to kill them?”

“Burning them hasn’t failed us.”

“Yeah.” You groaned. “That makes sense…”

“Oh, here.” Jinwoo held a straw to your lips. “Drink this, it will help.”

“What is it?”

“Just drink.”

You were about to but then the familiar scent of blood hit you. It made you gag, but that ultimately hurt you more.

“Vampire blood only heals minor wounds.”

“Yeah…” He seemed surprised you knew that. “But if you drink some periodically it can heal you completely. Sorry again, we didn’t know there was a human in the limo.”

“Obviously.” You took a sip. “How did you know I was human? I was in the wreck.”

“You’re not as pale, and you were also bleeding a lot more than the others.”

“Lucky me.”

“So, gonna tell me why you were in that limo?”

“I’m… I was the vampire’s feeder.”

“You? A feeder? No offense but I’ve seen feeders and they’re-”

“A mess? Yeah I know. He didn’t turn me into a mindless junkie, just drank from me until I was basically dead and then let me recover, only to do it all again.”

“That sounds awful.”

“I agree…” You managed the strength to sit up, with Jinwoo’s help. “So, are you guys the resistance?”

“In this area I suppose.”

“I didn’t know you guys were real.”

“Didn’t have faith in your people?”

“The possibility was low, but existence nonetheless. I’m glad I was wrong.”

“You don’t have to worry so much anymore. I’ll get you something to eat and then we can get moving.”

“Moving? Where are we going?”

“A sanctuary.”

He gave you a smile before exiting the tent. You slowly moved your limbs, trying to regain control without being in too much pain. It seemed that you were healing, slowly but surely, which means they’ve probably been feeding you vampire blood since the accident. You thought back but the accident was probably hours ago, and you had no idea if Yuta and the others were really dead. Regardless, you weren’t sure how to feel, and you couldn’t just sit there.

Despite some of the pain you managed to get on your hands and knees. You took a moment to gain your strength and got on your feet. It felt kinda weird but you managed to step out of the tent. You were in a small clearing, a few other tents around, as well as a big fire place in the center. There were quite a few people around, but no one paid you attention, more focused on packing up. You weren’t up for long before Jinwoo grabbed you and had you sit down.

“You shouldn’t be on your feet just yet.”

“But you said we’re moving, I have to be able to walk.”

“I can carry you.”

“I don’t want to be a burden like that.”

“And you think you won’t slow us down?”

Another voice broke up your conversation with Jinwoo, and you couldn’t help but feel guilty. Being carried or trying to walk on your own, either way you’d drag everyone down.

“Sorry…”

“Shit, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Nice one, Minhyuk.”

“I just meant… even with your injuries we’d move faster if Jinwoo just carried you.”

“I’d complain about why you saved me if I’m this much trouble, but my injuries are because of your actions, so I’ll just keep my mouth shut.”

“Sorry…”

“Me too.”

“Alright then!” Jinwoo changed the conversation. “Great first impressions, and while we’re here, I never got your name.”

“It’s y/n.”

“Very nice, now Min here does have a point. We’ll move faster if I carry you, but as long as you drink your healing juice you should be able to walk on your own in no time.”

“Healing juice?”

“Do you want me to call it blood?”

“No…”

“Exactly, now here, you need to eat. And stay put, please.”

“I will.”

“Good.” 

The boys went to help the rest pack up and get moving. It was kinda peaceful, as if you had gone on a camping trip. You walked around a bit, trying to get back to normal, but you certainly wouldn’t be able to keep up with the group. It was kind of embarrassing, but you doubt they’d let you argue with them anyway. Once everyone was ready to move Jinwoo offered you a piggyback ride, and you could only say yes.

He was a lot stronger than you expected, or maybe you were lighter because of your injuries, either way, he didn’t seem to be bothered. You kept quiet, not knowing what to say or talk about but it seemed Jinwoo didn’t like the silence. He asked about your life before all this, although reminiscing about the past hurt. He could tell the subject matter wasn’t the best but you were quick to change the subject.

“Did you really… kill them?”

“Well, the crash happened kinda in the middle of nowhere. Everyone inside was unconscious, and we lit that limo up. I guess you didn’t hear but there was an explosion. We don’t hang around to see the bodies, but fire like that, and with no help coming to them, the chances are very low.”

“Yeah… yeah you’re probably right.”

“Y/n…”

“Hm?”

“Are you crying?”

“What?” You quickly wiped away the tears. “No, no I’m not.”

“Did you care about the vampire?”

“I… I don’t know…”

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Shouldn’t you be disgusted with me right now?”

“Well… let me guess, you were dressed in white?”

“Yeah…”

“That already puts you above those in grey. He took care of you, didn’t he? Way better than anyone else?”

“How could you possibly know that?”

“You said you were his personal feeder, I’ve seen how feeders really are, and they’re basically pampered. You can call what you’re feeling love, I might call it stockholm. Either way, you don’t even know what you feel.”

“I… I suppose you’re right… how do you know so much about feeders?”

“One of the first places we attacked was this small little club. Burned a few vamps and saved some humans but… they were pretty gone. The place was very nice, and the feeders seemed well cared for.”

“It makes sense when you think about it. Feeders would be seen as pets more than anything, so of course they’d get the best care.”

“Is that what you were? A pet?”

“Basically… he called me that from time to time too. It put me in a couple of bad situations too…”

“Sorry to hear, but I promise you’ll be safe once we get to the sanctuary.”

“Where is that exactly?”

“You see those two mountains ahead of us?”

“Yeah.”

“There’s a hidden valley between them, kinda dangerous, so the bloodsuckers don’t think we’d bother, but we do. Beyond that we’ve built our safe place, and we’re doing just fine.”

“That’s good to hear, that we’re fighting, but why did you attack the limo? Why not the house up the road?”

“We don’t want to hurt our kind. If we had known you were in the limo, we wouldn’t have attacked.”

“But the house doesn’t have any humans.”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah… it’s just full of vamps, and some halfbreeds basically act as servants, no humans at all.”

“Huh… I guess we have our next target.”

It suddenly dawned on you what you had just said. Your mind immediately jumped to those you had played games with, they were practically innocent children, and you just painted a target on their back. Then again, they weren’t human, they were living in luxury on the backs of humans, maybe they deserved to see that your kind isn’t weak and won’t just submit.

♥♥♥♥♥

Around what you assume was lunch time, the group came to a stop. You were glad to finally get off Jinwoo’s back, wanting him to rest. You tried to walk on your own, actually able to do it, but not at a fast pace. Regardless, you were happy that you could walk and wouldn’t be a literal burden on Jinwoo’s shoulders. Also grateful for the jacket given your shirt was torn up and would leave you way more exposed.

“How many humans have you saved?”

“Not enough.”

“Okay…”

“Sorry, I just feel like we could do more, better, we just don’t have the numbers.”

“I could help, I think…”

“You don’t have to. There’s nothing wrong with you staying in the sanctuary.”

“But I can help, I’ve learned a lot… being a pet…”

“Like what?”

“Well… halfbreeds… their fangs hurt humans, but not vampires. So wouldn’t… the fangs of a halfbreed be something we could weaponize?”

“Huh, that’s pretty fucked up.”

“I… I just…”

“That house you mentioned before, said it was full of halfbreeds, might not be a bad place to start.”

“Yeah, I guess not.”

As the sun began to set, the group found a spot to set up camp for the night. Jinwoo said the trip back would take at least five days, three to get to the mountains, and another two to get through them. That’s how you learned they had been dragging you on this homemade sled thing for about a day after the crash. You must have been in really bad shape, meaning the vampire blood is the only reason you’re alive.

“So, why not have one big campfire? Why a bunch of small ones.”

“Safety.” Minhyuk said. “One big fire could attract unwanted attention, by having smaller ones the smoke is more spread out and less likely to be seen.”

“You guys have it all planned out, you need to be cautious, even all the way out here.”

“Better to be safe than sorry.”

“Definitely.”

After eating and doing your best to help clean up you retired to a tent. You were laying down, trying to get comfortable, when others came in and started settling in. You didn’t want to sound rude and ask what they were doing, although Jinwoo came in and saw your face knowing what was troubling you.

“We only have so many tents, and we can’t keep the fires going through the night, so we pile into them and sleep close for warmth.”

“Ah, that makes sense. You guys really know how to survive.”

You curled up, not sure how you slept before. Everyone seemed to knock out pretty fast, although you tossed about for a bit. You didn’t realize but you were slowly inching towards Jinwoo. He only realized when he turned over and found your face inches from his. You were shaking lightly, and he slowly reached over to gently wake you.

“Y/n…”

“Hm.”

“Y/n… wake up…”

“Hm…” You slowly opened your eyes and saw how close to Jinwoo you were. “Oh shit… sorry… I didn’t realize…”

“Are you cold?”

“A… a bit…”

“Come on then.” He held his arm up and let you snuggle against him. “Better?”

“Yeah… I shared a bed with the vampire… he was pretty cold to the touch… I guess I never got used to it.”

“Nor will you. Get some sleep, we move at sunrise.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem, I got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of NCT will come into play later, but I hope you guys like it and are interested! Don't know where this is gonna go but I'll figure it out.


End file.
